Ascaris exsangue
by Juste D
Summary: 7x09... "D'où viens tu ? - … - Tu ne peux pas être toute seule, aussi maigre es tu… -... - Tu es propre, Emma. Tu es même globalement en bonne santé. Tu ne vis pas dehors. Je me trompe ?" demande-t-il doucement, se penchant très près d'elle. Elle le regarde enfin à quelques centimètres d'elle, ses dreads posées sur la table. "Connais tu les Sauveurs, Emmanuelle ?"
1. Chapter 1

**_Die Easy - Rag'n Bone Man_**

* * *

 _"Elle a fait une fausse couche… Je suis désolée."_

 _Daryl est assis par terre, sur le perron, appuyé contre le mur de la maison, la tête basse, un mégot mourant au bout des doigts entre ses genoux repliés vers lui. Il relève la tête face à Tara qui est plantée devant lui, le visage défait, ne retenant plus les larmes qui ne cessent plus de couler sur ses joues._

 _Son regard à lui semble perdu._

 _"Ca veut dire quoi ?" baragouine-t-il._

 _La jeune femme s'installe face à lui, en tailleur, pour être à la même hauteur que le chasseur. Comme si elle s'apprêtait à expliquer quelque chose de difficile à un petit enfant. Elle prend encore le temps d'une respiration pour attraper le regard bleu orageux de l'homme taciturne face à elle. Elle pose une main sur son genou pour lui transmettre son soutien dont il va avoir besoin, forcément._

 _._

 _"Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait Emma…" articule Maggie consternée._

 _Elle observe d'abord scrupuleusement le corps de la jeune femme étendue sur la table d'examen. Tara est près d'elle, tenant la main de son amie qui reste immobile tant qu'elle peut malgré la douleur. Surtout honteuse de dévoiler encore son abdomen, ses jambes maculée de sang vif et sombre à la fois, dénudées du pantalon de pyjama qu'elle portait il y a encore quelques minutes._

 _Emma serre les dents, ferme les yeux dont débordent les larmes bouillantes de douleur, de soulagement, mais aussi de culpabilité. Ca aurait du être Harlan… et pas Maggie._

 _"Ok… reprend la jeune fermière, faisant encore un effort de concentration. Il faut stopper l'hémorragie maintenant, explique-t-elle en regardant sa patiente inhabituelle qui hoche la tête en silence._

 _Maggie plie doucement les jambes meurtries d'Emma pour qu'elle pose ses pieds dans les étriers qu'elle a installés aux bords de la table, alors que l'ainée laisse passer une faible gémissement entre ses lèvres obstinément serrées. Puis Maggie, qui parait assez sûre d'elle, effectue plusieurs soins sur la femme qui reste stoïque alors que l'intraveineuse qu'accroche Tara au portique près d'elle fait son office pour distiller sa torpeur au goutte à goutte._

 _Tara regarde la femme étendue là. Elle a du mal à détacher ses yeux des jambes souillées mais surtout pales et encore maigres, de l'abdomen gonflé, tendu et encore constellé d'échymoses sombres, surtout en dessous du nombril. La plus jeune s'en veut surtout de ne rien avoir vu, de ne s'être doutée de rien, et surtout pas des souffrances que l'aînée s'est infligées durant tous les jours où elles ont été ensemble, si proches au point de dormir l'une sur l'autre. Et Tara n'a rien vu de la punition que son amie s'est auto administrée sans doute depuis des semaines et des semaines. En silence, sans un mot, sans un geste visible._

 _"Tu m'en veux…" souffle Emma quand Tara accroche enfin son regard qu'elle n'ose croiser depuis qu'elle a suivi Aaron portant la femme presqu'inconsciente, déboulant tous trois en catastrophe dans la salle faisant office de cabinet médical._

 _Tara secoue la tête en regardant ailleurs, effectivement fuyante. Le blanc d'un des yeux d'Emma est totalement injecté de sang, faisant contraster son iris orange sur un fond presque noir, rendant son regard presque dérangeant._

 _"Je vois bien que tu m'en veux… répète Emma, ne retenant plus ses larmes. Vous allez tous m'en vouloir, mais ce n'était pas possible autrement…", commençant à se justifier, fixant cette fois Maggie qui garde ses lèvres serrées, toute à ce qu'elle fait._

 _\- Je ne t'en veux de rien Emma, murmure Tara en se penchant vers elle pour appuyer ses mots. Je suis mal placée pour juger quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui… caressant les mèches sur le front fiévreux de son amie._

 _\- Je ne pouvais pas garder ce v… fermant ses paupières trop lourdes, les mots mourants au bord de ses lèvres._

 _Tara lève les yeux, affolée, vers Maggie qui s'active, clairement inquiète._

 _"Je lui ai peut être donné une plus grosse dose qu'elle ne peut supporter… Je n'ai jamais fait ça que sur des juments, moi... Je me dépêche… tu peux sortir... " aussi concentrée que préoccupée._

 _\- C'est quoi qu'elle a à l'oeil ?! comme si c'était le plus gros problème actuel._

 _\- Quoi ?! levant son regard encore une seconde, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension._

 _\- Elle a un oeil noir ! demande plus fermement Tara. C'est quoi ? Ca veut dire quoi ?_

 _\- Rien… rien de grave… un gros stress, un coup au visage… t'as vu sa figure, là ? Elle s'en est encore pris plein la tronche… au moins autant que dans le ventre d'ailleurs. .. c'est juste une hémorragie de la conjonctive… rien de grave. T'as jamais eu ça ?!_

 _\- C'est pas son cerveau ? pour lever la peur qui lui vrille les entrailles depuis une seconde._

 _\- Mais non… C'est rien, j'te dis… Faut que je me grouille là, tu vois pas ?!"_

 _Tara s'éloigne, soudain trop oppressée pour pouvoir le camoufler davantage, réalisant la quantité de sang vif jonchant le carrelage clair, au pied de la table où est installée Maggie. Elle sort sans un mot de plus, secouée de frissons de terreur. Parce que malgré toutes les horreurs qu'ils ont pu voir, qu'ils ont pu traverser, perdre encore une des leurs est toujours le pire des cauchemars à ses yeux._

 _._

 _"Emma l'a perdu…" reformule Tara tristement._

 _Daryl fronce les sourcils. Puis il bondit, comme touché par la foudre, debout, droit comme un i, comme propulsé par une force surnaturelle._

 _Acculé contre le mur, il contourne, il longe, comme pour éviter tout contact supplémentaire avec la jeune femme qui se redresse lentement à son tour, surprise de sa réaction, mais le regard plein de compassion pour la douleur évidente de son ami._

 _Ce pourrait-il qu'il ne sache rien lui non plus ? Qu'il ne sache pas qu'Emma attendait leur enfant ?_

 _Non. Impossible. Emma lui avait forcément dit, au moins à lui…_

 _Et si elle n'avait rien dit, tout garder pour elle, vraiment ?_ _Cela expliquait la panique frappante qui prenait le chasseur maintenant._

 _"Ca veut dire quoi bordel ?! répète-t-il._

 _\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui veut dire quoi ? articule Tara, secouant la tête, perdue, ne comprenant pas ce qui semble échapper à l'homme debout._

 _\- Ca veut dire quoi ?!" gronde-t-il plus fort, secouant les bras d'impuissance._

 _Surtout excédé de ne pas être compris. Il a l'impression qu'il est revenu comme avant, comme dans l'ancien monde. Pourquoi personne ne veut soudain plus lui expliquer pour qu'il comprenne a minima le sens de cette putain de vie ?!_

 _Pourquoi personne n'ose lui dire qu'Emma n'est plus ?_

 _Il préférerait autant. Les choses seraient plus claires._

 _Puisque tout serait terminé._


	2. Chapter 2

_**7x09**_

 _ **Bienvenue ! A nouveau...**_

 _ **Voici donc la (6è !) suite des petites aventures d'Emma…**_

 _ **Comme nous sommes partis pour plusieurs mois d'attente, je vais espacer mes publications d'autant.**_

 _ **Le prologue était une petite mise en bouche, pour faire un peu de bruit à l'entrée, s'assurer qu'il y ait bien du monde à l'intérieur… procédure de routine ici, quoi.**_

 _ **Voici donc sans plus attendre le premier vrai chapitre (sur 11 au total).**_

 _ **Mais le prochain ne sera pas dans une semaine ni même dans deux, mais dans un mois tout entier… et oui… faut bien ça, non ?**_

 _ **Je vais y joindre également, les titres qui m'ont inspirée, du moins qui sont tombés dans mes oreilles pendant la gestation, l'écriture et le travail de cette fic. Elles n'ont sans doute rien à voir, mais quelques vers, et surtout beaucoup de mélodies m'ont faite toucher l'ambiance que je voulais et m'ont guidée là où je voulais aller sans le savoir au tout départ.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous ne vous perdrez pas.**_

 _ **Les personnages et l'univers de TWD ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul l'OC m'appartient. Je ne tire aucun profit pécunier ou autre de ces écrits, si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et partager avec vous.**_

 _ **Source :**_ _ **Aspaceformymuse dot tumblr pour la vignette de cette fiche**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et merci !**_

* * *

 _ **Little lion man - Mumford & sons**_

* * *

"Ca va aller ? lui demande Aaron alors qu'il claque la portière et s'appuie sur l'ouverture de la vitre baissée.

\- Oui… hoche-t-elle la tête avec un petit sourire. Ce n'est pas si loin…

\- A la station essence, tu prends sur la gauche surtout, ne la loupe pas, sinon, tu va pas pouvoir te récupérer de si tôt et le réservoir n'est qu'à un quart.

\- Oui Papa… rit elle. T'inquiète pas, je suis une grande fille maintenant… et je sais faire un demi-tour aussi hein...

\- Je sais ça… répond-il doucement. A bientôt, d'accord ? Et embrasse Maggie et Sasha.

\- J'y manquerai pas. Prends soin de toi.

\- C'est ça, dégage ! s'écartant alors qu'elle fait avancer la petite voiture sur le seuil de l'enceinte.

Emma regarde le portail glisser sur ses rails dans le rétroviseur alors qu'elle appuie doucement sur l'accélérateur.

"Tu vas y arriver…" regardant à nouveau droit devant elle, quittant son foyer.

.

.

"Non non non… S'il te plait…" posant son front sur le volant tandis que le véhicule s'arrête, agonisant.

Emma lève les yeux, essayant de se convaincre que la fumée blanche sortant du capot devant elle est sans conséquence.

Elle tourne, sans trop d'espoir, la clé de contact, allumant tous les voyants rouge pour seule réponse.

Elle se résout à attraper les lanières de son sac et de son fusil sur la banquette passager, avant de descendre, poussant un soupir fataliste.

Une petite épicerie abandonnée borde la route, à quelques centaines de mètres. En s'en approchant, Emma réalise que la végétation a repris ses droits en grande partie sur la devanture et les côtés du petit bâtiment qui paraît inoccupé. Un petit porche prolonge l'un des côtés du magasin, où elle aperçoit un objet qui pourrait lui être très utile.

Elle n'a pas l'intention d'entrer dans l'épicerie, n'ayant besoin de rien et ne souhaitant pas tomber nez à nez avec d'éventuels clients ou proprio décomposés. Il fait encore suffisamment jour pour espérer arriver à bon port avant la nuit.

"Tu vas retrouver l'activité de tes vingt ans ma vieille… c'est ton cul qui va te dire merci demain… marmonne-t-elle pour elle-même en s'approchant du porche. Ce monde est vraiment plein de surprise…"

Elle décolle le guidon de la bicyclette sagement posée contre le mur.

Elle examine rapidement les pneus à plat avant de la retourner habilement, la posant sur la selle et le guidon, les deux roues à hauteur pour un gonflage manuel et énergique.

"Comme si je mourais déjà de froid…" pompant rapidement, sentant les muscles de ses bras minces souffrir rapidement. Je déteste !" s'exclame-t-elle encore tout haut, fixant le ciel, continuant son effort malgré tout.

Le bruit de ferraille et ses mots résonnant dans les bois environnants ont sans doute attiré l'attention du cadavre qui s'approche au coin de la petite bâtisse. L'homme est plus que déchargé, vêtu d'une salopette en jean délabrée, les cheveux trop longs en fines mèches sèches, la dentition à l'air. Un badge l'identifie de sa couleur délavée.

"Même pas tranquille deux minutes…" redressant le vélo sur ses roues, replaçant la pompe sur le cadre du vélo.

Mais Emma évalue qu'elle n'aura pas le temps de s'arnacher de son sac et de son fusil correctement, et de filer sur son engin avant que la créature ne soit à sa portée.

"Tu me soules mon vieux… j'ai besoin de rien, j'te dis… lâchant le vélo qui s'écrase à terre alors qu'elle pivote sur elle-même pour faire face au cadavre à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

Elle lui empoigne les bretelles de sa main gauche pour l'attirer à elle, et quand sa tête se penche et arrive à sa hauteur sa main droite plante sa lame jusqu'à la garde dans sa tempe molle.

Les yeux vitreux la fixe vaguement, la bouche ouverte, pleine de dents pourries lui râle un dernier souffle chargé en plein nez, avant de s'avachir comme un sac trop plein.

"J't'ai pourtant dit que j'avais besoin de rien… t'es lourd avec ton marketing à la con, là… suis pas prête de revenir…" lui jetant un dernier regard, à ses pieds.

Elle a dorénavant tout son temps pour endosser son sac et installer le fusil, la lanière en travers de sa poitrine, avant de monter sur son vélo.

La selle est trop haute pour qu'elle puisse poser un pied à terre, confortablement. Mais elle n'a pas les outils ni l'envie de s'acharner sur ce genre de détail. Le pédalier répond correctement à son coup de pédale brutal, faisant tourner la roue arrière dans le vide en soulevant légèrement la selle d'une main.

"Tu vas être mon amie cet après-midi, toi, pas vrai ? On va faire un tour alors ?" dit elle amusée, en se hissant sur son engin, commençant à pédaler.

Emma sent l'air doux soulever ses mèches. Un peu trop haute, ses jambes s'étirent au maximum, poussant les pédales avec moins de force qu'elle n'aurait voulu, mais retrouvant leur rythme naturel en quelques secondes à peine, son plaisir grandissant à la même vitesse, regardant défiler les arbres, restant attentive à la route en mauvais état qui s'ouvre devant elle. Jusqu'au large virage, tout la-bas, en peu en contrebas. Elle réalise à peine qu'elle doit quand même se déhancher pour gérer son équilibre entre les pédales et la selle trop haute. Mais pour l'instant, qu'importe : la vie est simple et généreuse.

Le vent chante à ses oreilles, son sac et son fusil battent son dos joyeusement alors que la route entame sa descente, accélérant encore la vitesse des roues sous elle. A cette vitesse, elle ne tardera pas à rejoindre la Colline, à retrouver Maggie et Sasha, à revoir Rick et Carl. et elle leur aura prouvé qu'elle peut le faire seule, en perdant une voiture, sans doute, mais sans faire aucune mauvaise rencontre, si ce n'est un Bobby, piètre commerçant mais inoffensif.

Emma s'oblige à calmer son euphorie et à se concentrer sur la route qui descend toujours abruptement sous le vélo, visualisant le virage qui s'annonce finalement de plus en plus serré et qui se rapproche rapidement maintenant. Elle réalise que la maîtrise de son nouvel engin n'est pas ultra confortable et que si elle en perd le contrôle, elle ne pourra pas se replier sur son premier réflexe qui sera de poser le pied à terre. Puisqu'elle est déjà perchée bien trop loin du sol pour le toucher sans pencher le vélo au déséquilibre et donc à la chute assurée.

Alors que le virage est là, sans plus réfléchir, Emma se redresse pour se mettre debout sur ses pétales, le bout de la selle appuyant sur ses lombaires, testant enfin, pour la première fois, les deux freins. Ceux-ci se révèlent pour le moins très lâches…

" _Shit_ de _shit_ …" maugrée-t-elle en français, alors qu'elle colle sa trajectoire au virage, encore trop serré à son goût.

L'engin lancé à pleine vitesse penche dangereusement dans la courbe du virage, mais elle serre les jambes et les dents alors qu'il semble reprendre son aplomb en se redressant.

Emma a juste le temps de se rassurer que ce qui s'offre à ses yeux au sortir du virage la fait déraper et poser le pied finalement à terre en catastrophe, lâchant tout, finissant sa course à pieds, manquant de piquer du nez et de s'étaler de tout son long sur le bitume.

Un nouveau petit commerce abandonné semble être en cours de pillage par un petit groupe d'hommes qui se relaient pour récupérer les quelques objets qu'ils trouvent.

Ils ne tardent surtout pas à s'apercevoir de sa présence, annoncé par le vacarme de la chute du vélo sur la route. Ils s'interrompent pour l'observer avec une surprise toute plate.

Elle regarde elle aussi les deux hommes munis de plastrons de plastique noir, et les deux chevaux tranquilles broutant sur le bord de la route. Au-delà, un vieux pick-up à l'arrêt, comme les attendant.

Emma écarte les bras en signe d'apaisement et va pour redresser son vélo et repartir d'où elle vient.

"Attends…" l'interpelle l'un des deux hommes les plus proches, sans aucune agressivité dans la voix, commençant à s'avancer vers elle.

Sans un mot, elle fait glisser la lanière de son fusil sur sa poitrine pour le faire passer par dessus sa tête et le mettre en joue.

"Ho ho ! On te veut aucun mal ! s'écrit l'homme en levant ses deux mains vides.

\- Alors laissez moi partir… ordonne-t-elle fermement, ne bougeant pas de sa position.

\- Si t'es toute seule, on peut t'aider…

\- Va t'faire… Je connais le genre d'aide des hommes, merci..." hargneuse, sur la défensive, sentant le besoin de se sauver lui serrer le ventre.

Mais au-delà encore, elle voit les portières du pick-up s'ouvrir et deux hommes noirs en descendre.

Celui de gauche est proprement gigantesque. Encore. L'autre semble plus petit, mais son visage ne lui est pas inconnu, même si encore trop loin pour lui être totalement identifiable, ce qui fait encore hésiter la jeune femme.

Le plus grand des deux s'approche lentement, visiblement paisiblement, dépassant les premiers, souriant même, alors qu'Emma fronce les sourcils pour toute réponse, serrant plus fort son fusil entre ses mains.

"Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, jeune fille…

\- J'ai le droit de ne pas en croire un mot ?

\- Bien sûr ! éclate-t-il d'un rire solaire, levant sa tête au ciel, faisant danser ses lourdes dreads grisonnantes. Je m'appelle Ezekiel, et voici Richard, Jerry et …

\- Morgan ? posant enfin les yeux sur son voisin.

\- Emma… répond Morgan, l'ayant reconnue mais n'ayant pas voulu interrompre le Roi.

\- Et vous vous connaissez ! Le monde n'est-il pas plein de surprises ?! Me crois tu maintenant ?" s'approche encore le grand homme en tendant la main vers elle.

Emma baisse enfin son arme, lentement, surtout pantoise de voir Morgan.

"Es tu donc perdue ? reprend le géant qu'elle ne regarde plus.

\- Non… distraite. Enfin… oui… ne voulant rien dévoiler de la Colline, ou d'Alexandria, même en la présence de Morgan.

\- Es tu seule ?"

Elle se contente de hocher la tête, toujours dans sa contemplation silencieuse.

"Alors tu ne l'es plus… lui souriant en se penchant près d'elle, attirant enfin son attention, pour redresser le vélo et l'emmener dans le pick-up d'une main.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre… lui dit doucement Morgan, l'invitant à avancer avec eux.

\- Carol… souffle-t-elle.

\- Elle va bien. Elle sera peut être plus contente de te voir toi… "souriant davantage pour lui-même en déchiffrant le soulagement mais aussi l'incompréhension dans le regard de la petite brune à côté de lui.

Arrivée au pick-up, Emma va pour grimper dans la caisse, près de son vélo.

"Emma, c'est ça ? Viens à l'avant, s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de mettre mes invités dans le coffre… tout sourire. Cela nous laissera quelques minutes pour faire connaissance."

Morgan s'efface et lui laisse la place passager allant sagement vers la caisse du véhicule.

Ils roulent d'abord quelques instants en silence.

"Tu as eu de la chance : à deux minutes près, on t'aurait ratée... lui souriant encore en quittant la route des yeux.

Emma se contente d'une moue polie. Elle ignore s'il s'agit d'une vraie chance pour elle. Cela la détourne surtout de son objectif. Encore. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se retourner comme pour s'assurer que Morgan est à l'arrière. Mais étrangement, elle n'éprouve plus aucune terreur, aucune peur auprès de l'homme portant le nom du prophète fortifié de Dieu. Juste de la perplexité.

"Sais tu à quoi je pense, Emma ? reprend son chauffeur.

\- Je serais prétentieuse de le prétendre en tous cas…

"Voilà une femme humble… J'adore ça...En t'apercevant, là-bas… Si belliqueuse… si petite…si...blanche… Excuse moi, je ne devrais pas dire ça...Mais j'ai eu un sentiment si fort, une telle vision ! Tu es tout mon négatif ! Et si je n'avais pas déjà un partenaire, ce serait toi, indéniablement ! s'enflammant joyeusement. On est l'exact opposé ! Et tes cheveux, tes tresses… ! On dirait moi ! Alors qu'on ne se connait même pas, si ?! J'adore tellement ce nouveau monde !"

Oui. Emma ne peut être que perplexe face à cet homme qui les conduit jusqu'à son refuge, sereinement, comme elle n'a plus vu depuis des mois.

Morgan et Emma descendent du véhicule qui reprend sa route, suivi des deux cavaliers. Elle suit l'homme en silence, qui pénètre dans cette maison au milieu de nulle part, cernée de pierres tombales en guise de jardin.

"Morgan, je t'ai dit que je ne tenais pas à te voi.. s'interrompt la femme en découvrant la plus jeune près de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui viens te voir cette fois, mais quelqu'un qui nous a mis en joue avec son fusil aujourd'hui, tenant Emma devant lui, avec un sourire tel un cadeau tendu le matin de Noël.

\- Bonjour Carol… articule Emma, soudain très gênée.

Les deux femmes n'ont jamais été proches. Les événements ont fait aussi qu'elles ont été vite séparées et même si Emma a tout fait pour aider à retrouver la femme, cette dernière n'en a jamais eu conscience ni même connaissance. Et Emma ne s'en vantera pas. Alors, là, tout de suite, le seul souvenir commun qui revient à Emma est l'épisode de la cuisine, face à Carl, suite à l'attaque des Wolves.

"Emma…" l'attire pourtant Carol à elle.

Morgan regarde les retrouvailles des deux femmes avec son oeil naturellement bienveillant.

"Merci Morgan… tu peux partir", lui dit aussi Carol de son ton habituel entre eux.

L'homme se contente de rire doucement en s'exécutant.

Carol invite Emma à entrer dans le petit salon, se défaisant de son sac et de son fusil.

"Je n'avais pas le souvenir que Rick avait ce genre d'arme… ?

\- Il vient de Negan…" explique Emma rapidement.

Carol le soulève.

"Du poste satellite ?

\- Oui… n'évoquant pas toutes les conséquences qui lui assaillent subitement l'esprit.

\- Sauf qu'il est vide… le soupesant avec une moue.

\- Aussi… haussant les épaules, un fil de sourire aux lèvres.

\- Morgan n'a pas dit que tu les avais braqués ? admirative.

\- Y a que moi, et toi maintenant, qui savons qu'il n'a pas une seule munition… baissant la voix.

\- Ca fait un grand moment qu'on ne s'est pas vues, non ?!" amusée, tendant une pomme rouge à la jeune femme timide.

Emma lui répond d'un sourire à la fois reconnaissant et triste. Elle ignore tant de malheurs. Mais le jus de la pomme dans sa bouche lui fait fermer les yeux de plaisir gustatif, sous le regard satisfait de son aînée.

Emma ne peut retenir un léger sursaut quand on frappe doucement à la porte.

"C'est pas vrai… maugrée Carol en levant les yeux au ciel. Plus tu demandes d'être tranquille et moins on te fout la paix. C'est la règle, on dirait."

Emma la suit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre cette fois sur Ezekiel.

"Bonjour mon Roi… l'accueille Carol de son ton mi sérieux mi sarcastique.

Emma ne peut retenir un regard incrédule.

"Bonjour ma chère partenaire… respectueux et tout sourire en faisant un pas sur le seuil.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu es. Même si tu ne le sais pas encore. Emma, es-tu plutôt chien ou chat… ? découvrant la jeune femme derrière Carol.

\- Chat… pourqu… "

Un gros animal pousse l'homme pourtant déjà imposant, doucement pour surgir à hauteur de sa cuisse. Une tête énorme. Des yeux d'or brillants.

" 'Vache ! s'écrit Emma en reculant encore, effrayée.

\- Emma, voici Shiva, présente l'homme noir, la forme protocolaire mais le ton amusé. Elle a insisté pour venir tout de suite te voir, après que je lui aie parlé de toi. Trop impatiente de te rencontrer.

\- C'est un…

\- Tigre… oui… bien vu, jeune fille, de plus en plus amusé.

\- ... _Chupacabra_ …" articule Emma, davantage pour elle-même.

Carol se tourne vers elle, interloquée à son tour par ce mot baragouiné et peu commun.

"Et quelques grenades pour te souhaiter la bienvenue."


	3. Chapter 3

_**7x09**_

 _ **Blessed to be a witness - Ben Harper**_

* * *

Elles dînent en silence, après que Carol ne se soit pas gênée pour écourter la visite de Richard après celle de son chef.

Enfin seules.

"C'est quoi cet endroit ?

\- C'est ce que je cherchais depuis longtemps… sans ces hommes, évidemment, lui souriant, complice. Mais pour le reste, c'est bien la paix que je cherchais.

\- Un tigre, Carol ! C'est le roi des marteaux, celui-là !

\- Pas forcément plus qu'un autre…" haussant les épaules, continuant de manger.

Puis elle pousse un soupir, n'y tenant plus en se reposant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

"Tu étais avec Rick ?

\- J'allais les rejoin…

\- Et le Chupacabra… Daryl, j'veux dire… la pressant, l'obligeant à lever son regard de son assiette. Daryl est avec vous aussi ?"

Emma ne répond pas, à nouveau envahie par son funeste pressentiment concernant leur ami commun.

.

.

Emma ouvre les yeux dans un soupir. Étendue sur le canapé, elle réalise qu'il fait plein jour. Ce n'est pas tant la lumière mais plutôt un courant d'air qui l'a faite remonter à la conscience. Elle se redresse rapidement pour découvrir avec stupéfaction que la porte d'entrée à quelques mètres à sa droite, est effectivement grande ouverte.

"Carol ? ", appelle-t-elle, sachant que le volume de sa voix est naturellement insuffisant.

Aucun retour, comme elle s'y attend. Sur ses gardes, elle s'enfonce d'abord dans la maison après avoir jeté un oeil au dehors, ne voyant personne dans le cimetière dépouillé faisant office de jardin.

"Tu es là, Carol ? répète-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de l'unique chambre à coucher.

Elle trouve sa réponse en voyant le lit fait, la pièce en ordre et propre.

Elle revient sur ses pas, contrariée d'avoir dormi sans aucune vigilance. Contrariée aussi que la femme soit partie en laissant la porte grande ouverte à moins que… ? Non, le fusil est toujours sur la table basse près du divan.

Alors quoi ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de la Carol qu'elle connaît.

Emma s'approche de la porte ouverte, fronçant les sourcils en découvrant un bâton posé contre l'encadrement.

Elle le saisit avec précaution. Il est lisse, léger, un mètre cinquante tout au plus, lui arrivant à l'épaule en touchant le sol. Le diamètre parfait dans sa main.

"Morgan, dit elle avec un fil de sourire, ça colle bien mieux.

\- Non, Benjamin… moi c'est Benjamin…"

Emma sursaute en levant les yeux à la voix claire, aimable et amusée qui s'approche. Un jeune homme, à peine plus vieux que Carl, pose un pied sur le perron. Il a les cheveux plus clairs, souplement bouclés, le regard bien plus innocent, l'esprit plus serein, l'âme moins torturée, moins vieille, aussi.

" D'où viens tu ? d'une voix trop rauque, trop serrée de surprise.

\- De la rue, évidemment ! rit il doucement, en montrant un cheval attaché au reste de clôture.

\- Excuse… je ne t'ai pas entendu approcher… baissant les yeux sur sa nouvelle arme.

\- On pourra s'entraîner ensemble si tu veux… désignant l'objet du menton. Morgan…

\- Je sais… que veux tu ? sans lever les yeux de sa nouvelle possession.

\- Ok… ouvrant davantage les yeux, mais gardant son sourire. Eze n'a pas menti…", commente le garçon, davantage pour lui-même.

Emma se contente de le toiser, les sourcils froncés.

"... Ta taille, ta pâleur, ta maigreur… énumère-t-il en accentuant son dernier mot. Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose à manger ? demande-t-il, tandis qu'elle secoue la tête en dénégation. Ok, tu te sers hein, hésite pas. Tes tresses aussi, c'est drôle ! s'exclame-t-il joyeusement. Y a que ton regard qui est plus clair que le sien… Et le sourire, aussi, qui semble non maîtrisé chez toi.

\- Fous moi la paix, gamin… articule-t-elle à bout de patience. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Ah oui, excuse… se recentrant. Je ne suis pas très poli…. Mais tu es tellement son contraire ! Même ton sexe ! Excellent ! rit-il, encore pris à sa sorte de jeu des différences ou des similitudes. Ok ok, j'arrête ! levant les mains face au bâton soudain levé à hauteur de son visage. Je suis venu savoir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose…

\- Non j'ai à manger, merci…

\- Pas que de ça…. Qu'est ce qui va dans ton étui là ? désignant encore le holster du menton.

\- 357… ? tente-t-elle sans conviction.

\- Ah ouai, quand même ... Ok ! valide-t-il d'un hochement de tête. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Des munitions pour mon… H&K ? continue-t-elle sans conviction d'en obtenir.

\- D'accord… plus concentré. Et... ?"

Emma s'élance subitement et lui passe à côté pour le guider vers un des murs de la maison. "T'as de quoi baisser la selle ?"

Le garçon regarde le vélo puis la femme tendue près de lui et encore le vélo.

"Tu circules en vélo dans les bois, toi ? Alors qu'elle hoche la tête. Toi… sur ce truc ?... toute seule ?...

\- Tu peux ou pas ?

\- Ouai ouai… ! Il faut une clé mais on a sans doute ça. Mais à quoi ça sert, maintenant que t'es là ? Toi aussi tu veux te barrer ? Comme Carol ?

\- C'est pas tes affaires, gamin… revenant lentement vers le jardin.

\- T'es vraiment son négatif, ma parole… la suit-il. Rien d'autre ?"

Une fois revenus devant la clôture, Emma réfléchit encore une seconde.

"Du ruban adhésif…

\- Pour quoi faire ? Des paquets cadeaux ?

\- Celui pour les cartons…

\- Ah ! un sourire amusé, tu veux bricoler ! ravi d'avoir deviné. Ou déménager ?!" réfléchissant tout haut.

Emma croise les bras en le fixant sans ajouter un mot.

"D'accord ! haussant les épaules. On s'entrainera une autre fois… ou pas. Par là, en montrant sa droite, se tenant face à Emma et dos à la sortie, c'est le village. Par là en montrant l'opposé c'est d'où tu viens, dehors, la forêt. Le danger. La mort… le ton de plus en plus théâtral.

\- Merci Benjamin, conclut elle froidement.

\- Oh la la, t'es vraiment… ! Je sais pas c'qu'il te trouve, hein...

\- Moi aussi j'préfère un autre môme, va… dit-elle plus bas, tournant les talons alors que le cheval et son cavalier s'éloignent calmement vers la ville.

.

.

Le soleil est haut dans un ciel limpide. Des touffes d'herbes jaunies bougent paresseusement sous l'air chaud au milieu de la cour s'ouvrant devant elle.

Carol n'est pas revenue de la matinée.

Emma est assise sur le seuil du perron, des mèches se lèvent avec la brise du début d'après-midi qui commence à monter en température, le bâton sur ses genoux. Elle l'a manipulé ces dernières heures, n'ayant pas grand chose à faire d'autre. Incapable d'arrêter d'attendre.

Les bruits de la nature autour d'elle cessent au vrombissement du gros pick-up qui approche rapidement et vient s'arrêter devant l'entrée du cimetière.

Sans se lever, elle reconnaît Ezekiel qui en descend, seul, basculant un sac à son épaule avant d'emplir le passage du petit portail ouvert.

Elle voit déjà son sourire blanc, lumineux, si bienveillant. Il fait un pas quand il est subitement bousculé, poussé en avant, contraint de laisser passer un monstre trapu, une tête énorme qui surgit, galope, est là, en une seconde à peine.

"N'aies pas peur ! Ne cours pas !" conseille l'homme en riant à moitié.

Emma ne peut que se reculer, poussant sur ses talons, toujours assise, paralysée par la terreur, se voyant déjà dévorée par un tigre.

"Doucement Shiva !" ordonne calmement le maître.

La bête s'approche plus lentement, le museau, la mâchoire, à hauteur de la tête de la jeune femme, tétanisée, haletante mais immobile.

Shiva flaire.

Shiva explore.

Shiva inspecte.

Shiva fait connaissance.

Puis l'animal monte sur le perron, fait demi-tour dans le dos d'Emma et vient se laisser tomber, dans un bruit sourd et lourd, tout contre sa cuisse gauche.

La femme, livide, lève les yeux sur l'homme qui s'est approché tranquillement, planté face à elle, tout sourire, la dominant.

"Bonjour Emma", lui tendant la main.

Elle la saisit et il la tire doucement pour qu'elle se mette debout. Pour éloigner son visage de la tête du fauve, surtout.

"Elle a fait le même accueil à Carol… Vous devez avoir le même bon fluide rassurant, décrète il amusé en admirant la grosse bête docile allongée sur le sol..

\- Sans doute… meilleur que pour les voitures visiblement… néanmoins plus dubitative, regardant encore la tête énorme à ses pieds qui souffle bruyamment.

\- Elle sait qu'on parle d'elle… dit il plus bas en se penchant sur Emma, les yeux pétillants.

Emma avait préparé une salade composée et mis la table. Elle était restée sur le perron en espérant encore voir Carol rentrer. Mais c'est Ezekiel qui était venu.

Alors après une timide invitation, l'homme aux dreads grisonnantes a cédé sans grande difficulté, et ils déjeunent paisiblement dans la maison silencieuse, gardée par le meilleur des surveillants.

"Les munitions, le 357… même avec ton gabarit, j'ai compris ta demande… continue Ezekiel entre deux bouchées.

\- Merci Mon Roi... Votre Majesté, j'veux dire… plongeant le nez encore dans son assiette.

\- Mon Roi... Ca sonne mieux dans ta bouche que dans celle de Carol… sourit il. Mais tu peux m'appeler Eze quand on est seuls si tu veux, lui adressant un clin d'oeil. Ce que je n'ai pas compris c'est le ruban adhésif…

\- J'ai dit ça comme ça. .. haussant les épaules.

L'homme se porte en arrière, contre le dossier de sa chaise qui grince de protestation, tout sourire subitement envolé.

"Tu ne me feras jamais croire ça, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le rendant soudain bien plus imposant.

Emma joue avec les légumes de son assiette, n'osant relever les yeux.

"D'où viens tu ?

\- … , faisant une moue en secouant doucement la tête.

\- Tu ne venais pas de très loin avec ton pauvre vélo mal réglé… commence-t-il, comme s'il réfléchissait à voix haute.

\- ...

\- Et tu ne peux pas être toute seule, aussi maigre es tu… constate-t-il encore.

\- ...

\- Tu es propre, Emma. Tu es quand même en bonne santé, globalement. Tu ne vis pas dehors. Je me trompe ?" demande-t-il doucement, se penchant très près d'elle.

Elle le regarde enfin à quelques centimètres d'elle, ses dreads posées sur la table.

"Connais tu les Sauveurs, Emmanuelle ?"

Elle hoche la tête, lentement, une crainte évidente sur le visage, alors qu'il se laisse noyer par ses yeux oranges.


	4. Chapter 4

**7x10**

 **Mykonos - Fleet foxes**

* * *

"Je savais que tu ne t'étais pas sauvé…" commence Rick alors qu'ils marchent depuis un moment en silence vers la Colline.

Le pasteur tourne son perpétuel regard affecté vers lui.

"Ils m'ont obligé. Ces Ferrailleurs sont tombés du ciel. Littéralement.

\- Je sais. Mais tu ne t'es pas perdu en les suivant… lui adressant un sourire complice.

\- Je savais surtout que toi, tu ne te contenterais pas de n'y voir que les apparences… reportant ses yeux sur ses pieds.

\- Comment allait Emma ? demande le shérif sans transition, le ton se voulant plus anodin, mais l'esprit porté bien au delà de la route devant lui. J'espérais qu'elle nous rejoigne, mais elle doit aller encore plus mal que je ne pensais en la laissant…" plus inquiet.

Gabriel lève encore la tête vers lui, surpris cette fois.

"Elle ne vous a pas rejoints ?

\- Quoi ?... Non… plissant les yeux. On ne l'a pas vue… fronçant les sourcils sous l'appréhension grandissante.

\- Elle est partie de bonne heure, le lendemain de votre départ pour retrouver Maggie et Sasha à la Colline… Je l'ai même encouragée à vous rejoindre… regrettant déjà sa dernière conversation avec la jeune femme.

\- Avec une voiture ?

\- Bien sûr… hochant la tête. J'ai encore fait une bêtise ?

\- Non… secouant la tête devant son ton enfantin et coupable. Mais elle, sûr…" souriant même si ses pensées s'assombrissent encore un peu.

.

.

Richard tient fermement le volant du pick-up renforcé qui roule à toute allure sur la route rouge.

Emma, calée entre les deux carrures de ses chaperons, n'ose déporter son regard au delà de la voie qui s'ouvre devant eux.

Elle n'a pas tardé à comprendre que cette mission était davantage une corvée pour ses deux voisins au vu des mines renfrognées qu'ils lui ont présentées à leur arrivée devant la maison du cimetière.

"Allons y… s'est contenté de lui expliquer Richard, mettant quand même le vélo dans la caisse du véhicule sans plus de précaution, avant de reprendre sa place derrière le volant.

\- Ezekiel nous a demandé de t'accompagner jusqu'à la Colline… s'étend davantage Dianne quand elle est venue frapper à la porte pour la prévenir de leur venue, tandis qu'elles traversent toutes deux le jardin jaune.

\- Une voiture m'aurait suffi…

\- Visiblement, il a préféré s'assurer que tu arrives à bon port et en sécurité, la toisant de sa tête et demi, ne refoulant pas un sourire gentiment moqueur.

\- Il ne faut pas que ça vous empêche de faire quelque chose de plus important…

\- Il n'y a rien de plus important aujourd'hui…"

La femme lui ouvre encore la portière et l'invite à grimper sur la haute banquette.

.

"Si Ezekiel décide de ne pas entrer dans ce conflit, tu dois le suivre ! répète encore Dianne d'une voix de plus en plus aigüe sous l'agacement grandissant.

\- Et nous faire massacrer, sournoisement par Negan et ses brutes ?

\- Cela n'arrivera pas… tempère la femme, confiante.

\- Sur quoi t'appuies-tu pour déclarer ça ?! Tu vois bien comment se passent nos échanges avec ses sbires !

\- Ezekiel a son propre pouvoir de persuasion… il trouvera toujours un moyen… diplomatique…

\- Il n'y a plus de diplomatie qui tienne quand on est saigné à blanc ! Il faut agir, bordel ! frappant le volant, frustré. Faut qu'il comprenne que nous devons faire autre chose que bavasser…

\- Et comment comptes tu le faire changer d'avis ?

\- J'en sais rien… C'est une vraie tête de mule…

\- Rick saura le convaincre… lâche Emma, la voix mourant au delà de sa bouche sèche.

\- T'as dit quelque chose, Crevette ? la toise l'homme harnaché, collé contre elle.

\- Rick peut vous aider… répète Emma après avoir dégluti avec difficulté en levant son regard ocre vers lui.

\- C'est ça, ouai… un inconnu va lui faire ouvrir les yeux alors que je m'y échine depuis des semaines… haussant les épaules, dédaigneux.

\- Une fois à la Colline, vous lui direz d'aller voir votre Roi… il vous écoutera", confiante.

Les deux amis se regardent par dessus la tête de leur livraison, avant de s'isoler dans leurs pensées respectives.

.

Le véhicule stoppe lentement devant le grand portail fermé.

Richard décharge facilement la bicyclette de la caisse du pick-up, pendant qu'Emma y monte pour récupérer son sac, son fusil et son bâton, avant de sauter au sol.

"Merci… souffle-t-elle en prenant le guidon du vélo que l'homme tient encore par le cadre.

\- De rien, Crevette… un plaisir… le ton peu convaincu et faisant déjà demi tour.

\- T'offusque pas, Emma… Ce mec n'est qu'un _sauvage_ ! force Dianne pour que son compagnon l'entende.

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée…

\- De rien… ça faisait un peu loin en vélo… et un peu beaucoup risqué surtout... Prend soin de toi, posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Je parle à Rick dès que je peux… promet Emma.

\- C'est cool… mais on va se démerder…" retournant vers la portière passager restée ouverte.

La femme ne se presse pas plus que nécessaire, alors que Richard fait gronder le moteur inutilement en appuyant impatiemment sur la pédale d'accélérateur.

"J'arrive mon canard, j'arrive…" le rassure la femme, de sa voix forte et espiègle.

.

Emma observe leur manège encore une minute, tournant le dos à la muraille de métal.

Ezekiel a déjeuné avec elle. D'abord rayonnant, plein d'enthousiasme et de curiosité vis à vis de leur rencontre toute neuve. Puis le ton a subitement changé, vite rafraîchi. Parce que dès leurs premiers mots, le Roi a bien senti qu'Emma ne disait pas tout, n'était pas totalement honnête. C'est vrai qu'elle est, consciemment, restée méfiante vis à vis du grand homme noir et celui-ci n'a pas été dupe une seule seconde.

Dès que le sourire s'est effacé de son visage, Emma a senti toute la froideur que le regard du Roi pouvait lui promettre.

Elle a compris aussi instantanément qu'elle était seule, toute seule, sans Daryl ou même Rick pour assurer ses arrières ou appuyer ses dires vis à vis de l'homme maître du Royaume, et qu'elle ne devait dire plus que la vérité, et sans omission.

Alors oui, elle connaît les Sauveurs, et pour cause. Ezekiel a donc gratté, irrité, creusé, pour en savoir davantage, pour savoir à qui il avait vraiment à faire, face à cette petite femme insignifiante aux premiers abords.

"T'es tu échappée ?

\- Non… Disons que Negan m'a fait une fleur…

\- Ce n'est surement pas dans les habitudes de cet homme… avance le Roi, encore plus suspicieux.

\- Il m'a libérée… Parce que nous avions un marché… Mais qu'au final, je n'ai pas honoré… dévoile la brune prudemment.

\- Et il est à ta recherche aussi ?

\- Pourquoi _aussi_ ?

\- Peu importe… élude l'homme, ne voulant pas révéler toutes ses cartes non plus à la jeune femme. Es-tu en danger Emma ?

\- Non… Non ! se défend-elle, ne voulant pas être un fardeau, n'osant sans doute pas se l'avouer non plus à elle-même. Je voulais juste rejoindre la Colline quand… on s'est rencontrés…" baissant la tête.

Ezekiel se redresse sur sa chaise, visiblement satisfait.

"Tu ne fais donc pas partie de ce groupe de sauvages ? voulant avoir confirmation et en être intimement convaincu.

\- Non… Je viens d'Alexandria… et… c'est une longue histoire… soupire-t-elle.

\- Et tu allais à la Colline en vélo… depuis Alexandria... sourit enfin le Roi qu'elle connaît, hochant paisiblement la tête. Tu sais que tu n'étais vraiment pas prête de l'atteindre si nous ne t'avions pas trouvée ?" foncièrement rassuré au vu des piètres compétences d'orientation démontrées par la brune inquiète face à lui.

.

.

Le gros véhicule fait marche arrière et repart bruyamment dans un nuage de poussière, tandis qu'Emma s'approche des remparts.

"Qui es-tu ?" l'interroge le garde en haut des murs, la mettant en joue de son fusil d'assaut.

Appuyant le vélo contre sa hanche, Emma lève les mains en signe de bienveillance. Elle a l'impression d'avoir vécu ce passage tant et tant de fois.

"Je suis Emma… énonce-t-elle le plus fort qu'elle peut sans crier. Maggie, Sasha ou Rick peut être, sont ici ?

\- Attends…" somme l'homme.

Elle le voit tourner la tête vers l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Si elle était mal intentionnée, elle l'aurait descendu d'une balle durant cette seconde d'inattention.

Mais Emma se contente de secouer la tête et de pincer les lèvres. Ces gens ne sont pas des soldats. Mais l'est-elle davantage ?

.

"La Colline n'est pas un refuge pour femmes maltraitées ! s'exclame Gregory face à Jesus, Maggie, Sasha et Enid qui viennent présenter la nouvelle venue au chef de clan.

Jesus lève les yeux au ciel.

"Elle vient d'Alexandria, Gregory… soupire-t-il.

\- Et alors ? Ca reste une bouche à nourrir, une femme à héberger. Je vous préviens, jeune Erika, vous allez dormir vous aussi dans le salon… ne présentant qu'un index décidé.

\- Merci… se contente d'acquiescer Emma, ne relevant pas l'erreur faite sur son prénom, alors qu'elle voit Jesus secouer la tête de dépit.

\- Elle dormira avec Rosita et Tara dans le salon, pas de souci…" conclue Maggie fermement en tournant les talons, ne cachant que peu son agacement.

Le petit groupe sort dans la cour.

"Va vraiment falloir faire quelque chose avec ce sale type… menace la brune, prenant difficilement sur elle.

\- Je peux dormir sur un plancher, Maggie… Ce n'est pas un problème. C'est super qu'il ne m'ait pas mise dehors.

\- Il a pas intérêt ! s'exclame-t-elle dans un rire sec et sarcastique.

\- Je suis désolé de cet accueil… s'approche Jesus. Tu es la bienvenue Emma. Rick nous a prévenus que tu risquais d'arriver. Ce qui est toujours une bonne nouvelle, lui sourit-il gentiment.

\- Merci… lui rendant son sourire en fixant ses yeux trop bleus.

\- Moi, je suis ravie de te retrouver… l'enlace Sasha en arrivant à son tour derrière Emma.

\- Merci Sasha… je suis contente de voir que vous allez bien…

\- Tara va être la plus contente je pense… lui chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille, malicieuse. Je vais te trouver des linges pour que vous installiez votre petit nid dans ce merveilleux salon…" rit-elle.

.

.

La nuit tombe quand le portail s'ouvre à nouveau sur le groupe guidé par le shérif.

Les filles et Jesus viennent les accueillir, et enlacer Gabriel.

"Maggie, est ce que… commence Rick immédiatement

\- Oui… elle est arrivée tout à l'heure, confirme la brune en souriant.

\- Où est-elle ? ne montrant aucune joie ni soulagement, accélérant encore le pas vers la grande demeure.

\- A l'intérieur… fronçant les sourcils devant tant de froideur, trottinant derrière l'homme pour essayer de rester à sa hauteur. Il y a un problème ?..." tente-t-elle encore.

Rick pénètre dans l'ancien musée, attiré par les bruits dans le salon.

Il y découvre plusieurs personnes en train d'installer des draps, des matelas et autres couettes sur le plancher, autour de la table de travail, du canapé déjà orné de son linge de lit, et de la table basse poussée le long d'un mur.

Il ne tarde pas à trouver la petite femme qui s'active en lui tournant le dos, aidée par une autre femme dont il ignore l'identité précise.

Il s'approche calmement, évitant avec habilité de marcher sur les différents couchages.

Emma se retourne en observant le visage de la femme face à elle qui semble regarder quelqu'un derrière elle.

Elle lève le regard sur l'homme déjà tout proche d'elle auquel elle n'a pas particulièrement fait attention toute occupée à son activité présente.

"Rick... ? articule-t-elle doucement, plus surprise qu'heureuse, refroidie par le regard toujours si glacial qu'il lui adresse.

\- Emma…" dit il sur le même ton.

Une seconde entière de silence passe encore entre eux.

La femme ne comprend pas l'ambiance froide qui vient d'envahir la pièce, et préfère rester observatrice comme à son habitude.

"Viens là…" lâche enfin l'ancien flic en l'attirant contre lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou, la collant sans grande douceur contre lui.

Emma reste les bras ballants, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Cet homme est parfois déroutant.

"Depuis quand es-tu arrivée ?

\- Tout à l'heure... dans la journée…restant prudente.

\- Tu as trouvé ton chemin facilement ? s'écartant d'elle, enfin souriant.

\- … mouai… faisant une moue peu convaincue.

\- Pourtant Gabriel me dit que tu es partie depuis… deux jours ? penchant la tête.

\- Ok… j'ai cassé la voiture… révèle-t-elle sans se faire prier, levant les bras en signe de reddition.

\- T'es mignonne… éclate-t-il de rire. Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien eu de grave ?

\- Non… elle s'est juste arrêtée… Je n'avais pas un si mauvais fluide avec les voitures, avant, je te promets… s'excuse-t-elle.

\- Et… ?

\- J'ai trouvé un vélo… je savais que je n'étais pas loin mais…

\- Un vélo ?! levant un sourcil, dubitatif sur la véracité de ses dires.

\- Il est dehors si tu veux le voir… désignant la sortie du menton.

\- Et… ?

\- ...Et j'ai rencontré un roi… baissant la tête. Et Morgan ! J'ai retrouvé Morgan ! comme s'en souvenant subitement, espérant que cette bonne nouvelle le distraie de son cas à elle qu'il semble garder dans son collimateur.

\- Tu as été au Royaume ?! Tu as rencontré Ezekiel ? redevenant sérieux.

\- Oui… mais je ne lui ai dit qu'aujourd'hui que je venais d'Alexandria. Je ne lui ai rien révélé de plus...

Rick voit Michonne et Maggie s'approcher dans la pièce mais secoue la tête à leur intention.

"Tout va bien, Emma… éludant volontairement le sujet.

\- J'ai juste promis à... Richard que j'allais te parler… à nouveau hésitante.

\- De quoi ? Une seconde déstabilisé, reportant ses yeux d'eau sur elle.

\- Il faut convaincre Eze de nous aider à lutter contre les Sauveurs…

\- On y était pour tenter de le rallier mais il n'a rien voulu entendre.

\- Il faut y arriver Rick ! La plupart de ses hommes sont déjà prêts à te suivre, mais ils n'attendent que son accord. Ils sont trop…. loyaux envers leur roi. Ils leur doivent sans doute beaucoup… mais faut encore essayer !

\- Emma, intervient Michonne, on y a laissé…

\- On y a passé du temps, l'interrompt encore Rick en secouant la tête en fixant son amie, tandis qu'Emma tourne la tête vers la samouraï. On va y retourner certainement car sans ces hommes on n'a aucune chance contre Negan, c'est sûr… Pour l'instant tu es rentrée, c'est le principal. Je suis content que tu sois là… la serrant une seconde supplémentaire contre lui, plus doucement, fixant son amante par dessus son épaule.

Michonne prend difficilement sur elle. Elle n'est clairement pas d'accord sur son silence à propos du chasseur. Mais elle le respecte. Comme toujours.

.

.

Après une énième discussion houleuse et infructueuse avec Gregory, Rick et Michonne prennent congés et gravissent les grands escaliers les menant à l'étage.

Michonne patiente encore jusqu'à refermer la porte de leur chambre derrière elle, avant de passer à une toute dernière confrontation qu'elle retient depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

"Tu peux m'expliquer ? se tournant vers le shérif qui lui tourne le dos, en se dirigeant vers leur lit, tirant sur sa chemise dont les boutons pression se défont dans de multiples petits claquements.

\- T'expliquer ? demande Rick, surpris du ton un peu agressif qu'elle lui adresse.

\- Emma ! Qu'est ce que tu fous avec Emma ?! cédant enfin à sa frustration.

\- Quoi Emma… ? fronçant les sourcils. Je suis nase, Gregory m'a pompé l'air… soupire-t-il. On est vraiment obligés, là ?

\- Evidemment ! s'agite-t-elle encore, excédée. On n'en a rien à foutre de Gregory : c'est un vieux con, on finira par le faire céder… ou à faire sans son accord… mais pourquoi est ce que tu ne lui as rien dit, bon sang ?!

\- Rien dit à qui, de quoi ?

\- Arrête de te faire plus con que t'es, là ! s'écrit elle encore. Emma, punaise ! Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ?

\- Rien dit à propos de quoi ? s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, alors qu'elle s'approche de lui, le dominant.

\- Daryl ! Putain, Rick, écoute un peu ! lui envoyant une tape sur la tête à hauteur de son bras.

Les deux amants se regardent, figés, l'une surprise de son geste, l'autre les sourcils levés de stupéfaction.

"Pardon… souffle Michonne. Mais… je ne comprends rien de ce que tu fais avec elle depuis un moment…

\- Tu penses que j'ai encore fait une connerie ?

\- Je ne vois rien d'autre…

\- La confiance règne… ça fait plaisir…

\- Pardon…. Se penchant pour lui accrocher le cou et le tenir contre elle.

\- Si je ne dis pas à Emma que Daryl est au Royaume c'est pour qu'elle reste ici…

\- Elle ferait quoi sinon, si ce n'est te rentrer dans la gueule ? retenant un sourire amusé.

\- Tu crois ça toi ?! levant un sourcil mi sceptique, mi amusé. Tu l'as bien regardée la mini pouce ? Non… reprenant son sérieux. Elle partirait illico le rejoindre… Je préfère la savoir ici, en sécurité… tu pourrais peut être peaufiner son entraînement ?

\- Mouai… ça c'est facile…. Mais ta raison est à moitié foireuse quand même… Et si elle le sait, elle ne se gènera pas pour te fumer, tu sais ça…

\- Laisse moi rire… Mais c'est bien pour ça que toi et tes copines, allez tenir votre langue… je préfère largement la savoir enfermée ici mais coachée qu'à moitié perdue et en danger sur la route, levant les yeux vers la jeune femme.

Rick met fin à cette conversation pénible en enlaçant la taille de sa compagne pour l'attirer encore davantage contre lui, avec un sourire et un regard appuyé, histoire de s'assurer qu'il est bien pardonné.

.

.

Carl prend place sur le petit canapé et Rosita, Tara et Emma s'installent sur le matelas fin ou à même le sol, sur plusieurs couvertures ou couettes qu'elles ont pu récupérer.

Tara se blottit sans préambule contre la brune.

"J'ai cru qu'on ne se reverrait pas de sitôt… murmure la plus jeune.

\- Je n'avais besoin que d'un peu plus de temps pour vous rejoindre, pour reprendre mes esprits quant à Olivia… Elle était mon amie…

\- Je sais… pardonne moi… s'étirant un peu pour venir poser un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Denise était mon amie aussi… elle m'a sauvé la vie… je suis désolée que tu l'aies perdue… posant à son tour sa bouche contre les cheveux de la jeune femme dont la tête repose sur son torse, resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle.

\- On a morflé toutes les deux… mais on est ensemble maintenant, pas vrai ?..."


	5. Chapter 5

_**7x13**_

 _ **Voila… j'ai fait ma 7A : j'ai bien planté mon décor, on voit bien les détails, elle a rencontré tout le monde sans que ça ne mène à rien de passionnant a priori… C'était bien chiant, bien long et bien chiant… (ouai, j'ai fait une répétition, pour que vous compreniez comment c'était chiant globalement cette 7A !). Passons enfin, à ce qui nous amène… héhé...**_

* * *

 _ **High heeled sneakers - rag'n bone man**_

* * *

"Em' ! Viens voir ! surgit Carl sur le seuil du préfabriqué.

\- Carl, je voudrais finir de nettoyer ce flingue… Tu m'as dit que c'était primordial, t'as oublié ? un sourire amusé.

\- Faut que tu voies ça, j'te dis…" trépignant en s'approchant de la table.

Emma y a posé son fusil et les parties du 357 démonté gisent sur les chiffons. Elle frotte une des pièces entre ses doigts avec un des linges doux.

"Je te dispense une minute ! statue-t-il en lui faisant lâcher le long canon de l'arme qui tombe sur la table.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, le garçon lui saisit le poignet et la tire hors du petit appartement qu'occupent Maggie et Sasha.

Le garçon parcourt à grandes enjambées impatientes la large cours qui s'ouvre devant la belle maison victorienne, allant vers l'imposant portail qui protège la Colline et sa communauté.

"Carl, s'te plait… va moins vite… souffle Emma, le bras tendu, toujours prisonnier de sa poigne. La terre va pas s'arrêter de tourner…

\- Vraiment ? demande-t-il joyeusement en la tirant encore doucement devant lui pour qu'elle profite du spectacle qu'il veut partager absolument avec elle.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je reg…"

Carl pose ses mains sur ses épaules, pour la guider et la positionner dans la bonne direction. Emma les découvre tous rassemblés là-bas, calmes, un air de joie, de soulagement envahit l'air même si elle n'entend pas leurs mots. Elle ne voit que les visages réjouis de Rick , Michonne et Maggie, ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux pleins de larmes. Emma se laisse submerger surtout par leurs sourires à tous. Ils font tous face à quelqu'un qui lui tourne le dos à elle mais qu'elle identifie sans mal, reconnaissant l'arbalète noire ornant la chemise de la même couleur de l'inconnu.

Rick accroche un bras à l'épaule de l'homme qui se tourne alors qu'ils semblent tous venir vers elle.

L'homme s'approche, parlant de sa voix basse, rauque mais calme, au shérif sur sa gauche.

Arrivés à sa hauteur, il tourne enfin son regard qu'il porte d'abord au dessus de sa tête, sur Carl à qui il adresse un sourire fugace avant de tomber sur elle. Elle voit les deux billes bleues se glacer alors qu'elle ne peut que revoir l'image identique, saisissante, dans sa tête : vêtu tout de noir, la fixant froidement à travers ses mèches sombres, planté silencieusement au bord d'un lit, sans pitié, alors qu'elle sent encore Negan en elle, sentant courir un frisson d'horreur et de honte.

Sauf que là, il ne s'agit plus d'un rêve, ni même d'un cauchemar. Le chasseur est bien là, droit, carré, même plutôt imposant. Mais c'est lui qui semble ne plus la voir. Ne plus plus la reconnaître vraiment. Comme indifférent. Comme différent.

Sans s'arrêter, le petit groupe continue sa progression et entre dans la pénombre de l'ancien musée.

"Merci Carl… pour cette bonne nouvelle… j'ai… j'ai des trucs à finir.

\- Em', chuis dés… je pensais...

\- Pas grave va… c'est normal, se tournant vers lui pour lui sourire tristement, posant une main sur sa joue. Merci mon ange."

Emma regagne le préfabriqué, entrant dans l'ombre de la petite pièce, tombant sur sa chaise, reprenant son activité là où elle l'a laissée. Fermant les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui lui brûlent les paupières.

Dehors, Emma ne perçoit pas vraiment Maggie et Jesus qui viennent s'asseoir tous deux à la table de pic-nic.

"C'est cool qu'il soit revenu du Royaume. Avec quelques armes supplémentaires en bonus visiblement. On est capable de le protéger autant qu'Ezekiel, comme on te protège déjà toi", revendique doucement le jeune homme face à Maggie qui hoche la tête avec son doux sourire.

Emma entend sans comprendre, trop embourbée dans sa joie mêlée de culpabilité de revoir le chasseur enfin libre. Elle n'écoute que sa propre sentence :

" _Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites_ " lui assène sa voix.

.

.

Emma s'éveille en sursaut et en nage, entendant les ronflements, plus ou moins sonores, de chacun autour d'elle. Elle se lève, évitant les endormis à même le sol, entourant ses épaules de la longue couette légère dans laquelle elle s'est blottie sur le tapis du salon. D'une main habile, elle attrape un verre et la bouteille proche, posés sur une petite desserte près de la porte, tenant le tissu serré autour d'elle de l'autre.

Sans bruit, elle sort sur le perron de la grande demeure victorienne et vient s'asseoir, dans l'air tiède de l'été, après avoir descendu deux ou trois marches, sur le grand escalier. A hauteur du plancher, assise de côté, elle se serre un verre du liquide ambré de la grande bouteille entamée. Puis elle porte le verre à ses lèvres fermant les yeux en absorbant une généreuse gorgée de l'alcool trop fort. Elle ouvre la bouche, ne retenant pas une grimace, les yeux plissés.

"Donc, t'as choisi la picole ? lui demande un mégot rougeoyant d'une voix rauque, à l'autre extrémité de l'escalier.

\- J'essaie, du moins… camouflant un sursaut de surprise, s'étant sincèrement crue toute seule sur ces marches. Pour tenter d'arrêter de cogiter là-haut, posant un index sur sa tempe. Mais je suis encore… en période d'essai… se versant encore un peu de liquide d'une main gauche clairement hésitante.

\- Et c'est concluant ? venant s'asseoir près d'elle, plus haut, sur la première marche.

\- Nan... C'est juste dégueulasse… sourit elle. Mais ta clope peut, peut-être, avoir le même effet ? tendant une main vers celle du chasseur, dans la pénombre.

\- Nttnttntt... Tu peux toujours t'brosser chérie, c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'tu vas commencer c'te merde là non plus, levant le mégot hors de sa portée, sentant l'épaule de son amie contre son genou droit mais qui se recule déjà, obéissante.

\- Ok… haussant les épaules. Alors je vais définitivement me torcher avec ce tord boyau infâme… annonce-t-elle un ton aussi fataliste qu'amusé, en levant la bouteille entamée à sa santé.

\- Tu vas ensuite te faire fracasser par Grégory : il y tient plus qu'à tout à sa gnole de merde... lâchant un sourire avant de tirer sur sa cigarette, ne lâchant pas son amie du regard.

\- Faut que j'arrive juste à fermer l'oeil un moment... Mais dans ce dortoir, il fait trop chaud et Tara ronfle trop fort… révèle-t-elle gentiment.

\- Faut dire aussi qu'elle fout sa bouche dans ton oreille…" maugrée encore l'homme à moitié moqueur.

Emma ne relève pas, réalisant que le chasseur a sans doute vu que les deux femmes dormaient ensemble sur le plancher du salon, et elle entend alors son ton peut être plus choqué, ou contrarié, que moqueur, revoyant le redneck, un poil homophobe sur les bords, surgir grassement à travers ses mots. Elle se contente de sourire en portant encore son verre à ses lèvres.

Daryl fait voler son mégot toujours allumé d'une pichenette ferme qui l'envoie sur la terre battue bien au delà de l'escalier, tandis qu'il se lève sur le perron, tendant une main vers son amie, assise sur les marches en contrebas.

"Aller. Nouvelle tentative…"

Emma resserre la couverture autour de ses épaules dénudées et attrape quelques doigts de la main tendue de l'homme au dessus de sa tête qui la tirent doucement pour l'aider à se lever. Elle grimpe les quelques marches pour arriver à sa hauteur. Ils jettent un regard à la bouteille et au verre vide.

"Laisse les. Ça va le rendre dingue de les trouver là. Et on va voir qui il va oser accuser. Ce ne s'ra sur'ment pas toi…

\- T'es vraiment qu'un sale gosse en vérité…" avant un rire réchauffé d'alcool, soulagé de rancune aussi.

Mais son sourire se meurt en fixant l'oeil luisant de l'homme adulte au dessus d'elle à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage. Leurs deux mains se tiennent toujours, comme elles se sont attrapées.

"Aller au pieu, p'tite Muskogee…", dit il plus bas, plus rauque, ne la lâchant pas du regard, ne bougeant pas d'un iota non plus.

Puis ils pénètrent à nouveau dans la maison silencieuse. Emma va pour retourner dans le salon, regardant déjà la porte de gauche, visualisant sa place près de Tara, dans la touffeur et la pénombre épaisse qui l'attendent.

Mais les doigts du chasseur, dans sa main, jouent rapidement et enlacent les siens, plus étroitement, alors qu'elle serre son annulaire et son auriculaire dans sa paume.

Elle tourne une nouvelle fois son regard vers l'homme qui lui fait un signe de la tête vers le grand escalier devant eux, alors qu'il fait deux pas en avant, ne lâchant pas sa main.

Emma serre encore un peu plus la couette contre sa poitrine et le suit, tandis que son coeur accélère son battement.

Elle grimpe, debout sur le matelas, comme une gamine qui découvre un lit de princesse, avant de pivoter rapidement sur elle-même, pour faire face à son ami, puis se laissant tomber assise, en tailleur, au milieu des draps défaits, faisant voler ses mèches longues tout autour de sa tête. Emma offre un sourire radieux et enfantin au chasseur silencieux qui l'observe, un demi sourire aux lèvres, revenant vers elle après avoir laissé la porte entreouverte d'un centimètre.

"La vache ! Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas senti un matelas sous mes fesses ! glousse-t-elle.

Daryl ne peut retenir un pouffement de rire devant la joie innocente, sincère, et surtout déjà légèrement grisée, de son amie.

"Grégory n'a pas pu faire autrement que de me filer cette chambre… Merci Jesus… grimaçant immédiatement à la connotation de ses derniers mots en les entendant sortir de sa propre bouche. Autant qu'on soit deux à en profiter…" haussant les épaules.

Après qu'elle ait lâché sa couette qui la recouvrait jusqu'aux épaules, traînant par terre derrière elle, Daryl l'a regardée grimper sur le matelas, de dos, en débardeur et en culotte, sa tenue de nuit habituelle qu'il lui connaît.

Maintenant, au milieu du lit, assise, se dandinant d'aise, il s'approche et s'asseoit à son tour, s'appuyant contre la tête de lit en bois sculpté, une jambe repliée sous lui, l'autre étendue, la regardant toujours, seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Enfin.

"Ca doit couter un bras ce genre de lit… observant les grands baldaquins, admirative.

\- Parait qu'on est dans un ancien musée… y a belle lurette que quelqu'un a dormi d'dans… savourant l'émerveillement visible de son amie.

\- Raison de plus…

\- Manchot pour un plumard… lâche le chasseur, songeur.

\- T'es ignoble… l'air faussement choquée.

\- C'est toi qu'as commencé…" la taquine-t-il un fin sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il réalise qu'elle ne peut comprendre le sous entendu avec Merle. Il faudra bien qu'il parvienne à en reparler un jour. Et elle sera sans doute la mieux placée pour l'aider à oser franchir encore ce pas là.

Puis elle bascule pour délier ses jambes et s'étendre de tout son long sur le lit, dans un soupir lourd. Sur le dos, elle regarde encore le plafond un petit moment, étendue, les jambes croisées, les mains sur son ventre.

"Merci Grand Chef…" exprime-t-elle plus doucement, levant la tête vers Daryl, vraiment reconnaissante.

Daryl reste à demi assis, au dessus d'elle, plongé dans sa contemplation silencieuse alors que la jeune femme ne tarde pas à fermer les yeux, se détendant, droite, sa respiration s'allongeant, son ventre se soulevant doucement sous ses mains apposées.

"Merci à toi surtout…" souffle-il, presqu'inaudible, éteignant du bout des doigts les bougies sur le chevet pour qu'elles ne fument pas trop.

Plongé dans le noir, il écoute la respiration vite régulière de son amie enfin près de lui. Il la revoit dans la lumière de la cour, ébloui de la découvrir là et immédiatement interloqué du regard qu'elle lui a offert, le détaillant de haut en bas, comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas, comme s'il lui était inconnu. Etranger. Dangereux.

Il a cru un instant que si Carl n'avait pas été dans son dos, elle aurait sans doute fui à toutes jambes. Est ce que sa détention au Sanctuaire l'a marqué aussi physiquement ? Sans doute. Peut être. Pourquoi pas ?! Alors il a continué d'avancer cédant facilement à la pression de Rick près de lui, sentant sa mâchoire et son coeur se serrer d'incompréhension.

.

Daryl ferme la porte de la chambre sans un bruit avant de pivoter sur lui même pour aller vers l'escalier. Des pas précipités et peu discrets martèlent les marches avant qu'il voie Tara surgir.

"Daryl, Emma a disparu ! lui annonce-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Quoi ? baragouine-t-il

\- Elle n'est plus là j'te dis !"

Reconnaissant le pantalon, les chaussures et les trois armes que Tara tient dans ses bras comme elle peut, Daryl sort une cigarette de son paquet chiffonné qu'il cale tranquillement au coin de sa bouche.

"Et donc elle s'est barrée… toisant la brune inquiète.

\- … Ou elle a été enlevée !

\- … au milieu de vous tous dans le salon ? hochant la tête.

\- Pourquoi pas ?! Negan fait ce qu'il veut !

\- Ce taré est bien trop mégalo pour faire quoi que ce soit en silence ou avec discrétion… et avec toi à moitié sur elle…continuant son hochement de tête réfléchi.

\- ... ! Comment…?!

\- Elle n'a pas pu aller très loin en slip et avec sa couette traînant par terre comme une foutue princesse, non plus...

\- Comment tu sais qu'... ?!

\- File moi ton bordel là, putain…" gentiment moqueur.

Daryl prend les affaires des mains de la jeune femme interloquée, avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la porte derrière lui.

"Ce con n'est sur'ment pas Copperfield. Elle s'est pas envolée ta copine. Merci ma vieille", lui claque-t-il la porte au nez, clairement amusé.

Le jour perce les rideaux mais il entend le souffle régulier de la tête enfouie dans les draps. Il pose les chaussures et le pantalon sur le fauteuil près de la table de nuit et va tomber dans l'assise de celui à côté de la fenêtre. Sur ses jambes, il observe d'abord son butin, commençant par le petit manche blanc du couteau dont la lame propre le fait sourire. Elle garde encore cette relique ?!

Puis le holster qui tient un 357 magnum…

"J'croyais qu'il vous avait tout pris… murmure-t-il pour lui-même.

\- On m'en a donné un autre…" répond Emma doucement, quelque part dans les draps.

Il lève les yeux vers le matelas, découvrant les pupilles brillantes qui le fixent, les iris couleur de la lumière dont est baignée toute la pièce.

\- Et l'H&K ….?

\- Celui de Glenn... Il ne l'a pas eu celui-là…

\- Celui qu'il leur a piqué dans leur arsenal…hochant la tête, fier. Bien joué mon p'tit pote…"

Daryl soupèse l'arme et en observe l'état.

"Il est propre…

\- Merci Carl. Il m'a montré deux trois trucs en ton absence.

\- ...mais il est vide… pinçant les lèvres de dépit.

\- Eze m'a donné quelques cartouches… en plus du 357…

\- Elles sont dans ton fute alors, désignant le fauteuil du bout de l'arme, de l'autre côté du lit. Tu connais le drôle de Roi… hochant la tête pour marquer sa compréhension. Et tu l'appelles déjà par son p'tit nom… commente-t-il sans la regarder.

\- Tu m'soules Dixon…" se redressant sur le lit, s'étirant de toute sa longueur en travers du matelas pour attraper son linge, découvrant le bas de son corps.

Daryl lève les yeux sur ses jambes encore trop fines et blanches, le bas de son dos, les bras longilignes. Sa peau est moins marbrée de bleus et d'ecchymoses. Ses cheveux défaits se répandent en longues tresses plus ou moins fines, réalisant son changement subtil de style, mais conservant toute son identité si personnelle aux yeux du chasseur.

Il baisse à nouveau précipitamment son regard sur l'arme toujours sur ses genoux, quand elle se retourne rapidement pour enfiler son pantalon en se tortillant encore sur le lit.

"T'irais plus vite à te mettre debout…

\- Oui Papa… mais 'fait trop froid par terre… levant ses fesses en se cambrant, la tête disparaissant parmi les oreillers, les talons enfoncés dans le matelas.

\- C'est plutôt toi la sale morveuse.

\- J'adore ce lit j'y resterais toute ma vie…" retombant étendue, en étoile, rebondissant un peu.

Daryl se lève de son fauteuil et s'approche du lit en lui tendant une main.

"Reviens y ce soir si ça te chante…l'invite-t-il doucement. Maintenant, debout minuscule feignasse…

\- Tu rêves... Viens m'réveil…" un sourire amusé.

A sa surprise, il se penche dans un soupir décidé, et elle pense fort une seconde, qu'il va vraiment l'…

Mais il l'attrape par son maillot et la redresse, la soulevant sans difficulté. Elle vient à genoux sur le haut matelas, se retrouvant quasi à même hauteur, face à face, très proche de lui, son sourire mourant dans son souffle, des mèches indomptées plein la figure qu'elle ne pense même pas une seconde à écarter.

Ils se fixent plusieurs secondes. Tout deux saisis de se regarder, n'ayant jamais été aussi proches l'un de l'autre depuis longtemps, leurs têtes pour une fois presqu'à la même hauteur, presqu'à se toucher. Tout deux bien trop surpris de leur comportement pour y céder.

"Tara te cherche...lâche-t-il, plus froid, en s'écartant d'un pas, lâchant le tissu froissé sur la poitrine de la femme, la laissant pantoise.

.

.

Emma s'entraîne au bâton avec sa voisine de couchage quand Daryl déboule telle une furie dans la cour, ne se souciant nullement de les interrompre. Il avance sur la petite femme semblant ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter la bousculant sans aucune hésitation, la faisant reculer précipitamment, l'obligeant à piétiner, la guidant jusqu'à la première paroi rencontrée contre laquelle il la plaque sans douceur. La tête d'Emma vient heurter rudement le mur du préfabriqué derrière elle mais elle ne proteste pas, trop saisie de surprise, trop pétrifiée du regard assassin que son ami porte sur elle.

"Dis moi c'qu't'as foutu, bordel de merde ! gronde-t-il sourdement, la dominant, totalement hors de lui.

\- Hey ! Fous lui la paix espèce de sale brute de crétin d'redneck débile ! proteste Tara en entendant le bruit de la tête de son amie résonner contre le préfabriqué.

\- De quoi…? demande Emma, déjà abasourdie, n'entendant même pas les mots de son amie derrière l'homme qui la domine et occupe tout son champ de vision.

\- Du putain d'marché qu't'as conclu avec ce sale enfoiré d'diable !" crie-t-il.

Emma se fige, cesse de lutter, de résister, sous la pression du corps massif de son ami appuyé de tout son poids contre le sien, des doigts serrés sous sa mâchoire, appuyant sur son larynx souple.

"Je voulais te sortir de là, articule-t-elle. Je voulais épargner Olivia et même Alexandria… réalisant que ces mots difficilement prononcés tout haut lui paraissent subitement très prétentieux.

\- Et t'as rien trouvé d'mieux que d'te vendre littéralement à ce taré de psycho !? rugit il encore dans son oreille. Mais il a une pièce entière remplie de bonnes femmes, un harem complet de pauvres filles peinturlurées et sapées comme des pétasses de dernier choix ! crache le chasseur, mauvais. T'avais pas besoin d'jouer à la mariée du dernier obsédé du coin…!"

A ses mot, une image aussi fulgurante que douloureuse se forme à son esprit.

Daryl revoit le test de grossesse usagé posé en évidence sur la tablette du cabinet médical, au Sanctuaire. Celui de Sherry. Négatif.

"Parce que tu crois que j'ai eu vraiment le choix, se rebiffe enfin Emma contre lui, soulevée par sa propre haine contre elle -même, le repoussant un peu sans qu'il ne bronche pour autant. Tu crois que j'ai souhaité qu'il me… prenne matin, midi et soir…?!"

Revenu à la réalité, Daryl sent ses mots à elle qui s'enfoncent dans son ventre tel un poignard envenimé du fiel du grand homme en noir, le laissant muet, fixant son amie fulminante contre lui.

"... Que j'ai pris plaisir à faire semblant d'aimer ça ?...Pour demander de te libérer, toi… ? Demander qu'il cesse de nous exterminer tous, un par un ?! Et tout ça pour quel résultat, surtout ?! lâchant un rire amer et grimaçant. Toi, ici, sain et sauf, sans son accord si j'ai compris tout ce que tu ne prends même pas la peine de me dire. Et Spencer et Olivia… pfft ! levant les bras au ciel, envolés ! la voix chevrotante, le corps pris d'un tremblement visible. Tout ça pour finir pauvre pétasse de dernier choix, mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts. T'as raison ! Alors pardon ô vertueux Môssieur Dixon", sarcastique, contre lui cette fois.

Elle le pousse encore, plus rageusement, parvenant à l'écarter un peu enfin, lui permettant de s'éloigner de lui à grands pas, face à tous les habitants, témoins, médusés, mais silencieux.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Un petit passage tendu, mais dans lequel j'ai essayé de mettre un peu de légèreté dans cette fic à rallonge qui est trop lourde, trop mélancolique…**_

 _ **Merci merci pour vos views et reviews !**_

* * *

 _ **Foundations - Kate Nash**_

 _ **The Pirate Gospel - Alela Diane**_

* * *

Emma entre en trombe dans l'ancien musée, montant les premières marches de l'escalier accédant à l'étage.

Rick et Michonne sortent du bureau du chef des lieux, alarmés par les exclamations à l'extérieur et par le claquement retentissant de la porte d'entrée.

"Emma… ?" s'inquiète Rick, la stoppant dans son ascension.

Celle-ci lève les bras au ciel, excédée, en se retournant vers l'homme qui s'approche, attentif.

"Qu'est ce que tu as été raconter à Daryl, bordel ?! crie-t-elle presque d'une voix plus aigüe.

\- Fallait qu'il sache ce que Negan t'a fait subir non ?!

\- Mais… ! De quoi j'me mêle putain ?! grimace-t-elle, le dominant d'à peine quelques centimètres, perchée sur ses trois marches.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien Em'... statue-t-il gardant son calme. Cet homme t'a torturée…

\- Parce qu'il ne l'a pas flingué lui aussi peut être ?! tendant son bras vers la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

-… Tu n'avais même pas de _chaussures_ Emma ! commence-t-il à s'agiter.

\- Je n'avais juste pas pris le temps de les mettre en comprenant ce que Negan venait d'infliger à Spencer… et à Rosita… et à… Merde ! hurle-t-elle, tournant le dos au flic figé. Et qu'est-ce-que tu avais besoin de lui parler de moi ?! Il vient à peine d'arriver du Sanc…"

Emma s'interrompt soudain, comme comprenant quelque chose d'important. Daryl était plutôt propre, bien portant malgré sa marche, habillé autrement qu'en survêtement sale, et surtout… armé de son arbalète. Les mots de Jesus, perçus inconsciemment, lui retombent dans les oreilles.

"Quand il est revenu hier, il ne venait pas de s'échapper… comprend elle à haute voix. Jesus a dit qu'il rentrait du Royaume, pas du Sanctuaire… ! Ce n'était pas la première fois que tu le retrouvais… pointe-t-elle son doigt vers Rick, descendant encore deux marches lentement pour s'approcher du barbu.

\- Et voilà. .. commente doucement Michonne restée près de la porte en voyant le regard de son amie devenir orageux sur la tête du flic qui incline du menton.

\- Emma… commence Rick sur la défensive.

\- Il était au Royaume avec vous ! constate-t-elle froidement. Mais c'est pas ce que tu m'as laissé comprendre l'autre soir ! Tu savais qu'il était vivant et en sécurité... et _libre_ et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Quand allais tu te décider s'il n'était pas revenu de lui même par ici ?! Ou pire, s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? restant plantée sur sa marche, à quelques centimètres à peine du flic, fulminante.

\- Je te l'aurais dit Em'... conciliant.

\- Ouf que ! s'exclame-t-elle sarcastique le faisant tiquer sur son expression enfantine.

\- Mais si je te l'avais dit le soir de ton retour, j'avais peur que tu retournes au Royaume. Toute seule. Et Dieu sait ce qu'il te serait arrivé. J'ai pas raison ? Penchant la tête comme à son habitude, appuyant encore davantage son regard dans celui de la jeune femme qui commence à céder.

\- T'aurais du me le dire, Rick...dit elle déjà beaucoup plus bas, blessée.

\- Je sais, excuse moi. Je voulais te protéger, tu comprends?

\- Ouai… Sentant la frustration remonter d'un coup. Me garder dans ta cage dorée oui ! Faisant demi tour et montant à nouveau plusieurs marches, tapant des pieds exprès.

\- Edna ! surgit Gregory à son tour. Pourriez vous cesser votre esclandre ? On entend que vous !" scandalisé sous son ton très poli.

Emma s'arrête encore, ne pouvant empêcher un rire plein de sarcasme retenu. Elle se retourne encore pour fixer Rick, le voyant lever les yeux au ciel par le commentaire du vieillard derrière lui.

"Rick… plus calmement. Guide nous. Convainc Ezekiel… trouve de quoi faire cette guerre. C'est tout ce que tu as à faire. Ce sera déjà énorme non ? On va gérer nos trauma comme des grands, t'inquiète pas pour ça… s'il te plait… Je suis désolée de… tout ça… mais…!

\- Va falloir vous calmer chère Erika… sinon, je vais être obligé de vous renvoyer de cette communauté… mais c'est quoi encore que cette petite dinde ? en rajoute le vieux, s'adressant à Michonne près de lui, qui ne se gène pas pour lui jeter son regard le plus noir.

\- Excusez moi _Georgie…_ j'ai un truc important à faire pour mes cheveux là… je suis obligée de vous laisser à vos projets de tuerie…" reprenant son ascension, exagérément chaloupée, dans les escaliers.

Elle ébouriffe sa chevelure emmêlée de ses doigts… avant de lever son majeur droit.

Michonne pouffe de rire, tandis que Gregory la toise, lui retournant un oeil courroucé. Tournant le dos au couple derrière lui, Rick observe encore une seconde la jeune femme monter lentement les marches, ne retenant pas un petit sourire fier sur les lèvres, malgré la tannée plutôt surprenante de sa part, qu'elle vient pourtant de lui administrer.

"Ne me dites pas que cette femme est la soeur de votre sauvage ?! Je ne vais pas être en mesure de le supporter... maugrée encore le plus vieux.

\- Même pas… et heureusement pour nous…! Ils vont nous faire de super bébés ces deux là… plaisante Michonne en retournant dans le bureau, un sourire léger aux lèvres, alors que Rick la fusille des yeux à son tour. Ba quoi ?! Ca leur pend méchamment au nez , tu verras c'que j'te dis… lui tapotant l'index sur le torse avec son sourire lumineux.

\- Vous verrez bien son niveau de sauvagerie, quand la _petite dinde_ vous collera une balle entre les deux yeux, Gregory…" lâche Rick, préférant détourner son agacement contre le vieux.

Michonne fait un grand O de la bouche, faussement outrée de la pique bien placée par son homme.

La lumière du dehors envahit le grand hall quand Daryl ouvre la porte d'entrée, l'air sombre, rejoignant le bureau sur sa gauche, découvrant l'air amusé de la jeune femme noire.

"Quoi ?! aboie-t-il, la contrariété sourdant encore.

\- Rien… rien du tout… levant les mains, ne retenant aucunement son sourire, encore plus éclatant.

\- Tu parles… ! commente le flic avant qu'ils reprennent place autour de la table du salon.

.

.

Emma a bien entendu Tara gratter à la porte, l'invitant timidement à les rejoindre pour le dîner. Mais elle n'a pas bougé, pas émis un son et la jeune femme s'est finalement éloignée dans un silence inquiet sans oser ne serait ce qu'essayer d'ouvrir la porte pourtant sans verrou.

La nuit tombe maintenant lentement à travers la fenêtre entrouverte. Les conversations des gens s'éparpillent dans la maison et au dehors, comme de petites escarbilles scintillantes.

Ses jambes nues contre son torse, qu'elle tient enlacées de ses bras, Emma regarde le ciel, le menton posé sur un genou. Sa tête est enfin vide, ses yeux sont plein du bleu crépusculaire face à elle. Et rien d'autre.

Ses bras frissonnent légèrement de la fraîcheur de ses mèches humides qui les recouvrent avec le courant d'air qui se lève quand elle perçoit le léger grincement de la porte de la pièce qui s'ouvre et se referme lentement.

Un lourd soupir soulève sa cage thoracique alors qu'elle déplie ses jambes, posant ses pieds nus sur le plancher tiède.

Elle ramasse le tas que forment ses vêtements et ses bottines au pied du lit, attrapant de sa main libre la couette en boule restée sur le lit et se dirige vers la sortie, ne jetant pas un regard sur l'homme qu'elle approche, debout dans la pénombre grandissante.

"Chuis dés…

\- Pas grave…" articule-t-elle, la bouche sèche de s'être tue depuis de longues heures, mais sans plus de colère ni reproche.

Les yeux pas encore accommodés de la pénombre de la pièce, Daryl la sent, plus qu'il ne la voit, passer tout près de lui. L'odeur de son shampooing, de son corps, envahit son air, et lui coupe le souffle.

La blancheur de la couette traînant de toute sa longueur derrière elle, luit de sa pâle réverbération, alors qu'elle la tire encore pour atteindre la poignée de la porte restée entrouverte.

Emma sent le bras de l'homme passer vivement au dessus de sa tête et pousser le panneau d'un poing fermé, qui claque quand le pêne entre dans la gâche.

"Tu peux rester là si ça te chante…offre-t-il d'une voix très rauque.

\- Et si ça ne me chante plus… ?

\- Tu peux rester là… s'il te plait ?

\- Pour se battre… ? Encore ?… posant son front contre la porte, lasse, sentant le corps de son ami s'approcher, tout contre son dos.

\- Si tu y tiens…

\- Et que tu gagnes d'office… la voix toute aussi mourante.

\- Pas forcément…

\- Tu es déjà en train de gagner, là… posant sa joue droite contre la paroi mais le ton plus léger, levant les yeux trouvant le regard luisant au dessus d'elle, lâchant son fardeau à ses pieds, dans un bruit assourdi par la couverture.

\- J'peux faire semblant… propose-t-il dans un souffle chaud, discernant encore un peu la cicatrice courant sur le crâne à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

\- J'crois pas, non… déclare-t-elle doucement.

\- T'es con…" s'écartant, gêné.

Soupirant de ne pas avoir été comprise, elle pousse la porte pour s'en éloigner à son tour, levant les yeux au ciel, alors que Daryl va se jeter, assis, sur le matelas, comme la veille, vexé cette fois.

" Je voulais dire que… T'as juste à t'asseoir sur moi pour m'immobiliser !… Et je ne pouvais déjà plus respirer contre c'te porte…" montrant la seule sortie de la pièce.

Sans un mot, il allume rapidement les bougies du chevet, comme sourd à sa tentative d'excuse.

"Pardon… j'voulais pas me moquer de toi…" se plantant à côté de la table de nuit, pour l'obliger à ce qu'il la voie dans la lueur naissante des bougies.

Daryl lève enfin les yeux vers elle, figée là, pâle comme un fantôme, en sous vêtement, ses petites mains jointes devant son bas ventre, couvert d'une culotte taille haute, ses mèches noires courant sur ses épaules et sa brassière, encadrant son visage, accentuant encore sa blancheur, son oreille gauche dégagée de ses cheveux très courts au dessus. Sa bouche… faisant une lippe enfantine.

"C'est bon… arrête ça… cède l'homme.

\- Finalement, je crois que ça m'fredonne pas mal à l'oreille…

\- Ouai ouai… continue à te foutre de ma gueule Muskogee…"

Souriante, Emma grimpe soudain sur le matelas, à genoux, passant une première jambe par dessus l'homme, se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui, le recouvrant de ses mèches pendantes entre eux.

"Merci Grand Chef ! le remercie-t-elle d'une voix basse mais joyeuse, perdant un peu l'équilibre dans sa précipitation et la souplesse du matelas sous ses bras tendus, s'approchant dangereusement du visage du chasseur, avant de passer l'autre jambe, et rebondir, étendue, sur le dos, de l'autre côté du couchage.

Un ange passe.

Les regards se figent là où ils se trouvent.

Les respirations s'interrompent.

"Tu m'fous les boules, sale morveuse…

\- Ah parce que c'est pas fini en fait ?

\- Avec une culotte pareille, ça peut jamais être fini... Tu l'as piqué à ta grand-mère, ma parole… désignant l'objet du délit d'un mouvement de menton.

\- Dac… J'pensais que j'avais rendu les armes, là… souriant au plafond.

\- Faut toujours t'assurer que ton adversaire est bien crevé avant de lever ta vigilance, petite… Je sais qu'on est dans un musée… mais j'savais pas qu'il y avait une expo sur les culottes de ta grand-mère dans un des couloirs…

\- Laisse ma grand-mère tranquille… la voix faussement gémissante et lasse.

\- C'est trop mignon… ta grand-mère, j'veux dire… remarque, si ça s'trouve elle devait être goalée comme sa p'tite-fille, aussi minus qu'la Barbie Anorexie...

\- Mais on avait dit : pas les habits !

\- J'ai du mal, vu qu'elle te r'monte jusque sous les bras ! lâchant un rire sec.

\- Si t'avais levé la robe à Barbie, tu saurais qu'elle a pas d'culotte ! s'écrit-elle, comme son tout dernier argument.

\- Ca, c'est imbattable… la désignant du doigt, amusé.

\- Mais j'adore trop ce lit…

\- C'est hors jeu…

\- N'empêche… c'est la vérité." fermant les yeux avec un doux sourire.

Daryl bouge pour poser sa tête sur sa main droite, son bras replié, s'étendant sur le côté pour mieux fixer sa voisine, un peu plus bas sur le matelas.

Il l'observe une seconde, étendue, les mains toujours sur son abdomen, un pied glissé sous le genou de son autre jambe tendue.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? interroge le chasseur, changeant de ton.

\- C'est la seule idée qui m'est venue… haussant les épaules. C'est aussi la seule chose qui semble avoir de la valeur pour lui… quelle belle connerie ! Souriant amèrement. Parce que je pensais être à nouveau sans plus personne… plus rien à perdre non plus… puisqu'il m'avait déjà tout pris… Tu comprends ?

\- Mais quand même, un putain de mariage bordel… ça signifie rien pour toi ?

-... Avant, oui, bien sûr… mais plus maintenant, non… Pour Negan, ça semble avoir encore tout son sens, alors… haussant encore les épaules. Même si je me doute bien que je ne suis pas la seule, hein… je ne suis pas _l'unique_ Madame Negan, je ne suis pas naïve à ce point… Je me doute qu'il a aussi tapé dans toutes ses pétasses peinturlurées… levant un sourire vers son ami.

\- J'y suis allé un peu fort, je sais… excuse…

\- Faudra voir avec ces dames hein… perso, je ne me sens pas vraiment concernée… parce que côté sophistication, je fais plutôt dans le brut… étirant exagéremment ses bras sur son corps trop maigre et constellé de petites cicatrices rondes…

\- N'empêche qu'il a pas dit non… soupire le chasseur.

\- Il n'a pas à dire oui ou non… il se sert… c'est tout… redevenant sérieuse, les yeux fixés quelque part au plafond, ses doigts noués, posés sur son ventre. Et c'est la fille qu'a pas le moyen de dire quoi que ce soit... Mais je savais que c'était ça ou…

\- Ou quoi ? Portant encore son regard sur les tresses brunes répandues un peu plus bas sur le matelas, retenant un frisson, regrettant déjà d'avoir insisté sans réfléchir.

\- Je ne sais pas… au moins il me protégeait de tous les autres… Dwight… sans doute pas… mais Simon… remuant soudain plus nerveusement.

\- Tu sais qu'il va te traquer maintenant ? Voulant écarter le sujet, se souvenant des mots menaçants et orduriers du grand moustachu qui l'avait enlevé dans la forêt.

\- Alors on est deux, non ?

\- Sauf que j'peux m'défendre…

\- J'ai appris quelques trucs en ton absence, Grand Chef… levant le menton pour attraper son regard scrutateur au dessus de sa tête.

\- Ouai… Nettoyer les flingues avec Carl, tu m'as déjà dit…

\- Aaron, Michonne et Rosita m'ont transformée en Terminator aussi… Tu vois pas mon oeil qui brille ? se redressant en tirant sur sa paupière inférieure, s'étirant comiquement pour se rapprocher un peu du chasseur.

\- Arrête tes conneries, putain… sourit-il en la poussant doucement sur l'épaule, la faisant retomber sur le matelas dans un rebond.

\- Tu viendras pas pleurer quand tu seras acculé et que tu auras besoin de mon aide ultime et dévastatrice…

\- Mais c'est vrai que t'as l'air… différent… approbateur.

\- Ouai… j'ai pris de la masse musculaire… contractant son biceps, montrant un petit membre d'enfant longiligne… j'suis à peu près certaine que j'approche de ton tour de bras, là...

\- Je vois… Ca doit être ça… maintenant que tu le dis… songeur.

\- J'veux pas que tu sois fâché contre moi… lâche Emma, laissant tomber son bras comme dépourvu subitement de vie , levant encore la tête pour attraper le regard sombre de l'homme. Je déteste ça.

\- Je déteste les salsifis aussi… c'est dégueulasse...

\- Daryl !

\- Ah, j'avais pas rendu les armes là ?

\- T'es con…se tournant vers lui, enfouissant à moitié son visage contre le matelas, basculant sur le côté, à quelques centimètres seulement du ventre de son voisin, repliant ses bras contre elle, ses mains blotties sous son menton. J'étais même pas achevée…" les mots boudeurs, étouffés par le tissu contre sa bouche.

Le temps file, les bougies fondent et meurent, les envahissant de nuit.

Emma semble s'être enfin assoupie. Il réalise qu'elle est encore là, si proche, mais n'osant le toucher, comme après la première nuit où il l'a trouvée étendue à son côté, avec cette distance invisible mais infranchissable, les séparant. Rien n'a visiblement encore changé entre eux, même à l'abri de la nuit venue. Exceptée peut être celle où elle n'était finalement pas elle-même… Mais ce moment n'a jamais vraiment existé, se raisonne le chasseur secouant doucement la tête en soupirant.

Puis l'image de l'après-midi lui revient en tête. Sa colère qui est montée en flèche, rouge sang, quand Rick lui a fait comprendre ce qu'il soupçonnait concernant ce que Negan avait infligé à Emma. Ce qu'elle lui a confirmé malgré elle, ensuite, dans la cours, pour se dégager de son étreinte enragée.

Et puis ce test sur cette table qui revient et revient encore à sa mémoire. Les mots de Sherry qui confirment qu'il est négatif. Ceux de Dwight, qui semblent espérer qu'elle tombe enceinte de leur bourreau à tous.

Puisque l'homme à la batte a pris Emma comme il se sert de Sherry, ont ils eu également le temps de lui faire faire un test à elle aussi ? Se pourrait-il que son amie, assoupie là, soit… ?

Sans doute que non…Ils ne sont restés ensemble finalement que quelques jours à peine… Même si cela peut amplement suffire, il le sait. Mais non, se refuse-t-il. Et puis Emma est si maigre, si fine, son ventre est si plat et sa poitrine toujours si… inexistante... Cela aurait déjà du changer ça non ? Au moins un peu… ? Non ?!

 _T'as jamais été avec une fille assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse pas coucher quelques jours dans le mois… alors qu'est-ce que tu sais de la grossesse, bougre de crétin ?_ se morigène Daryl en faisant bien attention de ne pas trop bouger au risque d'éveiller sa voisine très proche.

Encore un soupir lourd, puis Daryl se concentre pour sortir ces pensées plus douloureuses qu'utiles de sa tête, se focalise juste pour l'écouter respirer. Encore un peu. Alors que la confusion s'installe avec la fatigue qui tombe, trop lourde soudain.

"Toi, tu m'a achevé, Muskogee…" souffle-t-il en posant sa bouche sur les cheveux odorants de son amie, la tête reposant sur son bras replié, fermant enfin les yeux.

.

Le soleil envahit à nouveau la pièce.

Emma ouvre les yeux dans une inspiration effrayée, comme elle se réveille tous les jours. En chien de fusil, le bassin à plat, posée sur son épaule gauche, elle sent un poids inhabituel sur son estomac. Dans la lumière dorée elle découvre la tête de son ami posée sur son ventre, les cheveux trop longs ondulants sur sa brassière, sa carrure à moitié mangée par le matelas.

Son regard tombe sur le dos nu et marbré de longues balafres allant jusqu'à un centimètre de large par endroits… Un frisson court sur ses bras alors que ses entrailles se serrent malgré elle. Son index vient effleurer le tatouage en haut de l'épaule droite, qu'elle ne voit pas entièrement, reposant à moitié contre le drap et sa peau.

"Que s'est-il passé ? chuchote-t-elle, sentant que le souffle tiède contre sa cuisse s'est accéléré subtilement.

\- Mon père me filait des coups de ceinture pour punir Merle qui s'était barré, redoutant de trop la branlée qui lui était destinée… j'avais p't être sept ans, j'sais pas trop, mais c'était du pareil au même pour défouler la rage de mon vieux..."

Emma ferme les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, en posant une main compatissante sur la tête de l'homme sur elle.

"Au Sanctuaire je voulais dire… pardon…"

Daryl se retourne lentement, tandis qu'elle lève sa main pour le laisser faire, pensant qu'il va se redresser, pour fuir. Mais il se contente de se tourner et repose sa tête sur son ventre, lui faisant face, le regard bleu ciel, tranchant sous les mèches noires qui lui barrent le front.

"Salut… maugrée-t-il.

\- Hey… lui sourit-elle tristement.

\- Y a une bataille intergalactique là-dedans, tu sais ça ?

\- Il parait, ouai…" rit-elle doucement.

Elle s'interrompt en le voyant fermer les yeux, un fil de sourire aux lèvres.

"Continue… dit-il doucement.

\- Quoi… ? intriguée.

\- Parle… ris… réalisant qu'il écouterait cette voix pour le reste de sa vie.

\- T'es dingue… soudain nerveuse des bruits qu'il peut sans doute entendre, espérant que son ton ne divulgue rien.

 _Est-ce qu'il entend le coeur du bébé en posant son oreille simplement sur ton ventre ?_ lui demande sa voix intérieure, insidieuse.

"C'est ça qui s'est passé…" gardant les yeux fermés.

 _Y a pas d'coeur à entendre !_ refuse-t-elle. _Il n'entend rien. Il n'identifie rien ! Fous moi la paix !_

"De quoi tu parles ? demande-t-elle sérieuse, les entrailles la serrant encore davantage pour une raison différente.

-... Houu… Celui-là ne survivra sûrement pas à un tel bombardement…

\- C'est pas très drôle Daryl… ayant de plus en plus de mal à cacher son malaise.

\- Même si t'es pas contente, c'est quand même ta voix…

\- Je ne comprends rien… faisant mine de se redresser.

\- Attends… la retenant étendue.

\- A quoi tu joues ?

\- A te dire… ouvrant les yeux, la fixant en commençant à lui lâcher quelques détails sordides de sa détention.

\- Quoi…?!" poussant au bout d'un moment sur ses pieds pour se redresser, assise, poussée par un effroi glacé.

Daryl se redresse à son tour, regrettant que cela soit terminé, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, ne la regardant plus, assise dans son dos.

"Le pire a été cette putain d'musique… Elle a tout bouffé… J'arrivais même plus à t'entendre toi, dans ma tête…"

Daryl se penche en avant, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, fixant le plancher de bois.

Emma se redresse sur ses genoux, ne réfléchissant plus, n'hésitant plus, entourant ses bras autour du cou du chasseur, se collant à son dos arrondi sous le poids de son fardeau personnel, ses longues mèches se mêlant aux siennes, brunes sur brun, les recouvrant tout deux, allant jusqu'à tomber sur les avant bras de l'homme assis et immobile.

"Je suis si désolée… gémit-t-elle le visage enfoui sous son oreille.

\- C'est toi qui m'a poussé à sortir de cette tôle la première, Em'… Et je crois que Jesus a fait le reste, levant les yeux vers la lumière inondant la fenêtre face à lui. Il a vraiment une écriture de fille, tu verrais… Mais c'est quoi son vrai prénom à ce type, en fait ?

\- J'en sais rien… j'm'en fous là… soupirant, le visage toujours enfoui.

\- Viens, on va lui demander… se levant soudain. Ca peut plus durer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!... retenant un rire au bord des larmes, se sentant partir la tête en avant, soulevée sur son dos, toute entière, comme si elle n'avait pas été là.

\- Ba quoi, on va voir Jesus… Tu veux pas savoir ?

\- Je m'en fous _vraiment_ là… baragouine-t-elle encore, alors que le chasseur s'immobilise instantanément à ces mots mangés, à son souffle chaud contre sa carotide.

Il laisse la chaleur du corps de la femme envahir son dos, baissant les yeux sur ces longues mèches lui peuplant les épaules, attrapant l'une d'elles entre deux doigts, poussant un soupir. Il voudrait la garder là pour toujours, la porter, légère, elle et son âme, si lumineuse au milieu de toute cette merde, juste contre lui.

"J'ai retrouvé Carol… lâche-t-il, sachant qu'il va la perdre dans une minute.

\- Dans la maison du cimetière… complète-t-elle hochant la tête, chatouillant sa clavicule du bout de son nez.

\- Tu l'as vue aussi ? ne retenant l'étonnement dans sa voix.

\- Elle est donc revenue… C'est cool… J'ai diné avec elle et elle a disparu jusqu'à ce que Richard et Dianne me ramènent…" se laissant doucement glisser sur ses genoux, s'écartant de son ami.

Daryl voit remonter les mèches le long de son torse et de ses épaules avant de disparaître. La fraîcheur du vide se plaque à nouveau contre ses omoplates. Même si elle n'est pas loin, elle n'est déjà plus là.

"Elle n'a pas voulu revenir…continue-t-il malgré tout, attrapant sa chemise sur le fauteuil face à lui.

\- Maintenant que vous vous êtes retrouvés, elle va sans doute changer d'avis plus facilement."

Le chasseur l'entend bouger, derrière, marcher sans bruit, vers ses vêtements laissés à la porte de la grande chambre. Mais il n'ose se retourner, il n'ose la regarder encore.

Emma enfile son jean et l'ajuste en sautillant plusieurs fois, se dandinant comme une gamine, ne sachant visiblement pas faire autrement.

"Vous êtes liés tous les deux, continue-t-elle. Et seul ce lien peut la faire revenir vers le groupe… vers toi. Ca vous donne une vraie chance de gagner cette guerre, baissant la tête, sa vision assombrie par le mur de cheveux tombant de part et d'autre de sa tête.

\- T'as l'air si sûre de toi sur ce coup là… murmure-t-il planté face à elle, la faisant relever la tête dans un léger sursaut ne l'ayant pas entendu approcher.

\- Je sais de quoi je parle, Grand Chef… t'inquiète", lui sourit-elle gentiment.

Elle se baisse pour ramasser son maillot et la couette. Afin de dégager le passage, elle balance la couverture d'un geste ample mais sans réelle force. La couette atterrit à dix centimètres à peine, de leurs pieds. Daryl soulève un sourcil sceptique en observant le tas informe au sol et en revenant sur la jeune femme qui garde son bras tendu fixée elle aussi sur la pauvre couverture délaissée.

"Ouai… ba j'ai pas tout misé sur la force de mes bras, non plus…" enfilant le maillot par dessus sa tête.

Comment peut-elle être si sincère, viser à chaque fois pile dans le mile, alors que le simple fait d'évoquer ses relations, même supposées, avec Ezekiel, ou Tara lui pique le coeur, à lui ?

"Cette fois, je n'ai rien oublié… tu sais tout…" conclut le chasseur, en se remémorant le reproche qu'elle lui a craché la veille.

Elle marque un temps, qu'il ne décrypte pas dans ses yeux oranges qui le fixent, entendant sa voix intérieure se moquer d'elle.

 _Et toi, es-tu vraiment totalement honnête envers lui ? T'as rien à ajouter ? Vrai de vrai ?_

"Alors allons _prier_ Jesus… et faire enrager _Rory_ … propose-t-elle légèrement, tandis qu'il ouvre la porte de la chambre devant elle.


	7. Chapter 7

_**7x14 -**_

 _ **En fait, on est déjà le 1er octobre et je n'en suis "qu'au" 7e chapitre, sur 11 au total… Je n'aurai donc pas terminé que la saison 8 aura enfin repris ! :D Alors voici un peu de réconfort (mouai, tout est relatif évidemment) pour les trois semaines à venir. Merci de venir toujours par là !**_

 _ **Guilty - Rag'n bone man**_

 _ **Song for a Friend - Jason Mraz**_

* * *

Dans la pénombre, Daryl aiguise sa lame, assis sur une des tables de pic-nic près du mobil-home qu'occupent Maggie, Enid et Sasha avec Jesus. Green lui apporte une assiette qu'elle pose près de lui, sans un mot, avant un petit geste de réconfort, alors qu'il fait mine de ne pas faire attention à elle.

Il réalise que la chambre spacieuse qui lui est attribuée serait peut être plus profitable à Maggie, vu son état. Même si Emma occupe depuis quelques nuits l'autre côté de sa couche, il sait qu'elle ne s'y opposerait sans doute pas, s'il lui suggérait. Il se dit aussitôt que ce serait sans doute Maggie qui déclinerait de loger sous le même toit que Gregory.

Mais il se note de lui en parler quand même, plus tard.

Quand il trouvera la force de lui dire un mot du moins.

Sorti de ses pensées bercées par la lame frottant sur l'aiguisoir, il lève la tête en percevant que la jeune femme s'est arrêtée une seconde alors qu'elle repart vers la pièce illuminée, dont la porte est restée entrouverte. Il la voit baisser la tête, puis trembler sous un frisson. Il sait que son silence envers elle la perturbe. Il sait que depuis Glenn, il n'a pas réussi à lui… Mais il lutte encore tellement à l'intérieur, sans parvenir à trouver le déclic avec elle, qui les soulagerait certainement tous deux.

Pour l'instant, il ne parvient à parler qu'à Emma. Et encore. Qu'une fois seuls et la nuit tombée. Comme si la lumière du jour était trop lumineuse pour lui, trop pleine de cette vie qu'il ne mérite plus.

.

.

Les Sauveurs déboulent, sans prévenir, comme d'habitude. Mais Jesus les a préparés, leur a montré plusieurs planques possibles, éparpillés sur leur site.

Hélas, la panique jouant toujours de paire avec ces salauds, sur le moment, Daryl ne pense qu'à se précipiter au sous sol de l'ancien musée, sentant Maggie sur ses talons. Trop tard pour trouver un autre recoin, même si une alarme hurle dans sa tête : _on met tous les oeufs dans le même panier, là_ !

Ils se recroquevillent comme ils peuvent derrière les provisions, au fond du garde manger, quand la porte de bois grince sur ses gonds laissant pénétrer une ombre démesurée. Le chasseur, en alerte maximum, se concentre sur la main tenant fermement sa longue lame bien aiguisée.

L'alarme continue de hurler encore dans sa tête, négligeant son danger immédiat : _où est Emma putain d'bordel_ ?!

Emma a vu Daryl s'éloigner et disparaître au coin de la demeure, suivi de près par Maggie. Elle hésite, perdant ses moyens une seconde sous l'abandon qui lui enserre une nouvelle fois le coeur et l'esprit. Insensible au monde qui s'affole tout autour d'elle. Tétanisée par la solitude qui l'accable au milieu de la cours surchauffée. Une main attrape son poignet et la tire en arrière, l'obligeant à pivoter sur elle-même et à revenir à la réalité en un clin d'oeil.

"Reste pas plantée là, idiote ! La gronde le jeune homme sans aucune animosité dans la voix. T'inquiète pas pour ton copain, il a une bonne cachette. Maintenant, 'faut t'en trouver une aussi", se contentant de s'élancer devant elle et de l'emmener dans son sillage.

Ils rentrent dans le hall d'entrée de la maison victorienne.

"C'est là qu'il vont venir en premier Jesus, t'es din...! s'exclame-t-elle ne comprenant plus où il veut aller.

\- Je me doute, mais on n'a plus trop le temps là ! Ca va être juste, mais ça devrait aller", la détaillant de haut en bas.

Lui faisant face, de plus en plus incrédule, Emma fixe ces yeux d'un bleu toujours si doux alors que posant ses mains sur ses épaules, il la guide pour qu'elle se baisse et recule.

"Mais qu'est c'que tu fous ?!" proteste-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Il l'oblige encore, d'une main sur la tête à s'accroupir toujours davantage, doucement, veillant à ce qu'elle ne heurte pas l'étagère qu'elle regarde passer au dessus d'elle alors qu'elle recule jusqu'à toucher rapidement le fond du placard.

"Pardonne moi Em', c'est pas prévu pour vous cacher… mais regarde : toi tu tiens ! lui souriant, faussement convaincu de son idée. Devrait pas y en avoir pour très longtemps…" prédit-il, avant de tirer le rideau, interrompant leurs regards sur ces yeux ocres et courroucés.

Jesus se redresse et referme doucement les vieilles portes du placard encastré dans le mur longeant le grand escalier du hall, en baissant la tête, poussant un soupir silencieux. Il sait qu'il abuse un peu sur ce coup là. Mais il entend déjà les hommes avancer sur le perron alors il se précipite dans une des pièces du rez de chaussée, ne tenant pas à croiser quiconque du groupe de Sauveurs.

Emma s'assoit, aussi confortablement que possible dans le petit réduit que forme le bas de l'étagère, calée entre le mur à sa droite et le rideau jaune à sa gauche, qui ne doivent à peine faire que la largeur de sa maigre carrure. Elle ramène ses genoux tout contre elle, les enserrant d'un bras, glissant l'autre entre son ventre et ses cuisses, tenant le petit manche blanc, la lame pointée vers le rideau criard, son échine déjà très courbée, sentant le dessous de la planche de bois brute juste au dessus d'elle. La joue posée sur ses genoux, elle ne peut s'empêcher de fulminer intérieurement contre leur pseudo messie aux cheveux longs et plantés trop bas sur son front, en sentant déjà ses articulations souffrir de se tenir dans un si petit espace.

Sa colère est vite détournée quand elle entend quasi tout de la conversation de Gregory et du Sauveur qu'elle identifie immédiatement comme étant Simon.

Evidemment, elle se surprend à bénir dans l'instant, leur Jesus à eux, de l'avoir protégée et mise hors de vue du grand moustachu.

Le manque d'air l'oblige aussi rapidement à faire abstraction du dégoût que Gregory lui fait ressentir dans sa faiblesse de plaire au Sauveur, pour se focaliser toute entière sur sa respiration sentant déjà l'air lui manquer si elle ne parvient pas à calmer son énervement rapidement.

Au bout d'un moment, le silence se fait enfin.

Mais elle n'ose encore bouger. Elle ne réalise pas vraiment, mais la tête lui tourne depuis plusieurs minutes déjà dans cette chaleur moite de son propre air saturé. Elle ne sent plus depuis un moment déjà ni ses genoux, ni les os de ses fesses maigres sur le parquet dur lui crier leur douleur, ni même ses cervicales trop courbés depuis trop longtemps. Elle ne sent plus non plus les gouttes de sueur qui lui coulent le long des tempes, venant lui piquer la langue et les yeux qu'elle plisse avec frénésie. Elle ne resserre que ses doigts humides autour du manche, bloqué dans son giron. Puis elle ne perçoit que les bruyants véhicules démarrer et s'éloigner, mais elle reste figée, les yeux écarquillés , perdue dans une torpeur effrayée et trop éloignée de la réalité.

Et si ce n'est qu'un piège ? Et si Simon attend sournoisement derrière cette porte, que sa petite salope de souris ne sorte de sa patiente cachette pour la choper comme il lui a promis tant de fois ?

"Em'?"

 _ne bouge pas… c'est un piège. .. ne bouge pas, putain !_

"Em', t'es là ?"

Daryl s'approche du placard que Jesus lui a indiqué dehors dès qu'ils se sont croisés au départ des voleurs de fruits et légumes, et d'obstétricien.

Mais il ne perçoit aucun bruit, aucune respiration, aucun signe de la présence de la femme. C'est bien ce placard là non ? Il regarde tout autour de lui, vérifiant qu'il n'y a pas d'autres portes le long des hauts murs du hall, au delà de l'escalier qui monte à l'étage.

"T'es déjà sortie ?" demande-t-il doucement, réalisant la stupidité de sa question face à une porte de bois.

Sauf que l'épisode de la prison lui revient soudain comme un flash dans sa mémoire. Quand il n'a pas vérifié absolument toutes les cellules et qu'il est passé à côté de Carol, perdant de précieuses minutes pour son amie affaiblie.

Alors il doit ouvrir cette minuscule planque, qui n'en n'est même pas une, et s'assurer qu'il ne parle qu'à un placard vide comme un abruti.

Les portes grincent encore en s'ouvrant d'un coup.

" _C'est lui, j'avais raison… !_ hurle Emma dans sa tête.

\- Emma, putain…" tirant le rideau jaune, accroupi.

Elle entend bien la voix rauque près d'elle. Elle sent des doigts agripper son maillot à hauteur de son épaule et la tirer au dehors, la déséquilibrant tel un culbuto alors qu'elle se laisse tomber sur le côté, toute ankylosée, la respiration si bien contrôlée que trop ralentie.

"T'fais chier, Muskogee…" râle encore le chasseur à voix basse, avec plus d'inquiétude que d'animosité, alors qu'il reste une seconde encore accroupi, passant doucement sa main sur le visage en nage de son amie reposant sur le haut de son bras, les yeux mi clos, pour dégager les mèches humides collées sur ses tempes et sa joue.

Puis il la soulève en l'attrapant par dessous les bras la redressant doucement avec lui dans son mouvement. Ses membres se dépliant, sa main lâche le petit couteau blanc qu'elle tenait jusque là, blotti contre elle, la lame luisant en tombant sur le tapis. Daryl regarde le petit poignard gisant maintenant au sol, entre eux, secouant la tête de dépit.

"Tu perds pas l'nord toi… même si tu fais pitié avec ton p'tit machin… davantage pour lui-même. Aller Em', respire là...haussant un peu le ton.

\- Il va choper la p'tite souris… baragouine-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux.

\- C'est ça ouai… ça te réussit pas les vapeurs d'alcool pas vrai ?" lui sourit-il en désignant le râtelier posé sur l'étagère du placard, plein de bouteilles de gin.

Il se penche une dernière fois pour récupérer la petite arme blanche, avant d'entourer les épaules de son amie d'un bras pour la guider vers la sortie.

Les quelques pas dans le hall la font revenir un peu sur terre, alors que Gregory surgit du dehors, surpris de les découvrir là, comme pris sur le fait d'un mauvais coup.

Mais il n'ose ouvrir la bouche sous l'air hébété de la jeune femme devant lui et l'oeil noir du chasseur juste derrière elle.

Emma ne lui jette même pas un regard, et sort au soleil sans plus d'aide de son ami qui la suit toujours de près.

Dans la cours, Emma fait encore quelques pas hésitants, reprenant doucement ses esprits alors que tous sont encore très agités de la venue des pilleurs.

Jesus s'approche d'elle d'un pas rapide, l'expression clairement inquiète.

"Ca va ?! posant ses mains sur ses épaules, baissant la tête pour attraper le regard ocre encore un peu flou de la petite femme silencieuse devant lui.

\- C'est pas grâce à toi… gronde Daryl qui ne tarde pas à surgir derrière elle. Il faisait une chaleur de bête dans ta planque là, tu lui as même pas filé ne serait-ce qu'une p'tite bouteille d'eau ?! s'intercalant d'un coup d'épaule rageur entre son amie et le jeune homme bousculé et surpris.

\- J'ai pas eu l'temps de… se justifie calmement le plus jeune.

\- J'l'ai retrouvée en javel, toute ratatinée dans la boîte à godasses où tu t'es contenté d'la fourrée, ouai ! Tu parles d'une planque !

\- Excuse moi Emma… penchant la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir la femme qui garde la tête baissée, derrière le chasseur.

\- J'te préviens, posant un index menaçant sur le torse de Jesus, penchant la tête à son tour pour tenir à nouveau son regard désolé, la prochaine fois…

\- Laisse le tranquille… prononce Emma froidement.

\- … T'auras affaire à moi, mec. J't'aime bien mais si t'es pas capable de…

\- Fous lui la paix, putain ! s'exclame Emma en tapant avec force contre le dos massif face à elle, à à peine quelques centimètres de son nez, avec ses seuls petits poings fermés.

\- Quoi… ? se retourne Daryl, interloqué, visiblement peu meurtri des coups inoffensifs qui lui martèlent les épaules.

\- Pourquoi tu t'en prends à lui ?!" lève-t-elle enfin les yeux sur le chasseur lui faisant face, ayant pivoté mais restant tout aussi proche.

Emma semble avoir repris contact avec la terre, avec la lumière, avec la vie. Mais elle ne semble nullement impressionnée ni mal à l'aise de leur grande proximité.

"Qu'est ce que tu dis ?" demande sourdement Daryl, incrédule face à la colère subite de son amie.


	8. Chapter 8

_**7x14**_

* * *

 _ **Wolves - Rag'n bone man**_

 _ **Are you gonna be my girl - Jet**_

* * *

"Pourquoi ne pas t'en prendre à toi, plutôt ? continue Emma, un sourire sarcastique mais triste, flottant sur ses lèvres sèches.

\- Qu… ? totalement interloqué, fronçant les sourcils sous l'incompréhension.

\- Est ce que tu t'es seulement soucié d'savoir où j'étais, si j'étais même à l'abri de Simon ou d'un seul de ses hommes ?!" assène-t-elle contre lui.

Daryl reste coit, se décomposant à vue d'oeil face au visage tout aussi pâle et défait de son amie.

"Pourquoi tu t'en prends pas plutôt à moi ?! Pourquoi tu m'engueules pas _moi_? Pourquoi tu ne me reproches pas d'être restée plantée là, comme une pauv' débile que je suis, à me contenter de te regarder détaler comme un lapin pour te mettre à l'abri ?! Vas-y, poussant de ses deux mains contre son torse le faisant reculer d'un pas lent, prends en toi à la bonne personne au moins ! Vas-y, c'est à cause de moi, pas à cause de lui ! Alors qu'est c'que t'as à dire là ?! J't'écoute, vas-y crache toutes tes saloperies, j't'écoute ! Mais par pitié, arrête de t'en prendre à lui, il y est absolument pour rien…"

Daryl sent la rage, la culpabilité, la frustration lui bruler la poitrine, serrant les poings de toutes ses forces, le regard sombre rivé à celui, brillant de rage de la petite femme face à lui. Mais aucun mot ne parvient à franchir ses lèvres.

.

Jesus s'éloigne discrètement du couple en colère. Il comprend la réaction d'Emma. Il ressent aussi l'inquiétude de Daryl à son égard, même s'il ne l'exprime pas de la meilleure des manières, mais il ne semble ne savoir que s'y prendre de la sorte quand il est à bout : en gueulant.

C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air tellement perdue et abandonnée tout à l'heure, qu'il s'est lui aussi laissé aller à vouloir l'aider avant de s'aider lui-même.

Alors, sans rancune aucune, avec un petit sourire même, il s'éloigne en silence, étirant lentement ses pas vers Maggie, au loin, entièrement accaparée à comprendre toute l'ampleur de la perte que vient de subir les habitants de la Colline, et l'impact que cela a directement sur son état actuel.

Harlan a été pris par les Sauveurs.

Ils ont fait leurs courses. Comme d'habitude.

.

"Pourquoi ne pas t'en prendre à moi ? continue encore Emma, toujours face au chasseur immobile et silencieux. Tu as peur de quoi ?! Que j'te bouffe ? lâche-t-elle, à bout.

\- Arrête tes conneries… T'es ridicule…" souffle-t-il, presque moqueur, ne pouvant s'empêcher de réagir à la dernière phrase de son amie.

Sa colère retombe aussi soudainement à ses simples mots. Le contre-coup de l'intrusion fait également son oeuvre.

"Toi aussi arrête tes conneries, alors !" répète Emma plus calmement, se penchant pour attraper le regard bleu perdu quelque part dans l'espace réduit entre eux.

Daryl se laisse faire, regardant à nouveau les yeux flamboyants de son amie qui semble enfin plus calme. Peut être que cela ne va pas en venir aux mains finalement. Peut être vont-ils parvenir à s'écouter et à se comprendre. Du moins il se surprend à prendre le temps d'espérer.

"Je ne suis pas en sucre, bordel, souligne-t-elle presque gentiment. Et si je dois crever dans un coin, juste parce que j'ai oublié de boire un coup, ou même de respirer, et bien soit ! levant les bras au ciel, résignée. Je serai _ridicule_ jusqu'au bout, mais peu importe !" lâchant un rire sec et méprisant sur sa propre existence.

Non, finalement, ça ne finira pas encore bien entre eux.

"Y a des choses et des gens ici bien plus importants que ma petite personne, continue-t-elle, enfonçant le clou. Occupe toi d'eux, de ta famille… désignant Maggie au loin, d'une voix fatiguée de cette lutte.

\- Ok, tu me casses les couilles finalement… lâche-t-il, agacé qu'elle ne comprenne rien à rien.

\- Voilà : tu progresses…" hochant la tête pour marquer son approbation, pivotant pour lui tourner le dos en s'éloignant à son tour.

Le chasseur la regarde marcher loin de lui d'un pas déterminé, alors qu'il sent l'adrénaline quitter définitivement ses veines. Par moments, elle a le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds en moins de deux, c'est pas vrai ! Surtout avec sa sale manie de se mettre toujours à côté du paquet, toujours hors du jeu, hors du groupe. Sauf qu'elle ne comprend toujours pas qu'elle fait partie du truc, depuis le temps ?!

Ses confidences inattendues dans le garde-manger avec Maggie l'ont soulagé d'un si grand poid, même si ce n'était pas le moment qu'il aurait imaginé. Cela s'est pourtant produit, et il en est reconnaissant. Reconnaissant de la bienveillance de Maggie, soulagé de sa réaction vis à vis de sa culpabilité à lui.

Il n'a eu ensuite que quelques minutes, une poignée de secondes, de répit, avant de merder à nouveau dans les grandes largeurs en ne trouvant qu'à se mettre illico Emma à dos.

Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué de vivre ensemble ?

Qu'est ce qu'il faut qu'il fasse pour qu'elle pige une bonne fois pour toutes, qu'elle fait partie de lui ?

"Harlan est parti…!"

Daryl entend les habitants répéter encore et encore la perte du médecin, se tournant tous vers Gregory qui semble incrédule face à la pression de leurs regards pourtant clairement lourds de reproches.

En les observant tous, et en même temps ailleurs, il est soudain frappé d'une simple évidence : il manque Sasha et Rosita.

.

.

Elle n'est pas réapparue du reste de la journée.

Alors Daryl ne peut retenir un soupir de soulagement discret quand il repousse le panneau de la porte de la chambre après avoir aperçu qu'un petit corps est étendu au bout du matelas, en contre jour de la fenêtre.

Sans un mot, il ouvre lentement les draps dans le jour tombant qui éclaire encore suffisamment la pièce, avant de s'étendre doucement tout au bord opposé. Plusieurs mèches si longues sont étalées, sans gêne, courant sur le linge blanc de la petite tête brune immobile jusqu'à lui. Il ne peut non plus se retenir de poser délicatement sa main ouverte sur ces liens qui le relient à elle sans qu'elle ne le sente vraiment, sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience. Mais là, c'est encore tout ce qui lui reste d'elle, tout ce qu'il a le droit de sentir et de toucher qui soit vraiment elle.

Il retire précipitamment ses doigts quand elle remue à peine, soulevée du soupir gonflant le haut de son corps.

"Je peux aller ailleurs si tu préfères, lâche-t-elle d'une voix sèche et grave par manque de souffle.

\- Quoi ? Nan ! refuse-t-il platement. Enfin… je t'oblige pas, se rétracte-t-il immédiatement. J'avais juste pensé qu'on pourrait laisser cette chambre à Maggie, vue qu'elle…"

 _Pourquoi balancer ça maintenant putain ?!_

"T'as raison ! Mais quelle conne je fais…!" se morigène-t-elle en se redressant d'un bond, assise face à la fenêtre, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos.

Les mèches s'éloignent une nouvelle fois de lui, comme si elles n'avaient jamais effleuré ses doigts la seconde précédente.

Toujours à contre jour, il la voit bouger, lever ses bras fins pour se rhabiller rapidement, libérant les mèches de son maillot dans son mouvement si expert, si rapide et si gracieux, répandant sa chevelure comme une tentation perpétuelle à ses yeux d'homme. Elle est prête en un éclair, debout, chaussée, armée de son 357 dans une main, le manche blanc et luisant déjà glissé dans sa ceinture, attrapant sa couette légère de l'autre.

"Va la chercher, elle doit passer une bonne nuit après cette journée pourrie.

\- Emma, ça peut attendre demain…" redressé, assis sur leur couche.

Il la laisse pourtant sortir sans tenter de la retenir, sentant bien que ce serait vain cette fois. Elle lui en veut et elle a raison de le punir de son absence.

.

Quand elle est montée dans la chambre, plusieurs heures auparavant, elle s'est d'abord déshabillée, restant en sous vêtements, prête à passer une nuit qu'elle appréhendait d'office comme perturbée. Mais plantée près du baldaquin du pied gauche du grand lit, elle a encore marqué un temps. Puis elle a fait le tour vers la droite pour venir se glisser entre les draps du côté du chevet couvert de bougies toutes entamées.

Étendue sur son côté droit, elle s'est recroquevillée un moment à la place du chasseur, comme pour y retrouver un peu de sa présence, de sa chaleur, peut être même de son pardon. Elle est restée là un grand moment finalement réchauffant le matelas de son petit corps.

Puis elle a entendu les escaliers craquer alors elle s'est glissée rapidement à sa place, entre les draps qui n'ont pratiquement pas bougé du mouvement souple du petit être. Seules ses longues tresses se sont étirées sur le matelas, comme désireuses d'accueillir le chasseur qui n'a pas tardé à entrer dans la pièce.

Dos à la porte, elle n'a plus osé bouger pour enlever ses cheveux, préférant rester immobile, feignant le sommeil, mais respirant par la bouche pour calmer la panique de son coeur quand Daryl a ouvert lentement les draps pour s'étendre à son tour, après n'avoir fait tomber que ses chaussures sur le plancher.

.

Emma sort. Elle descend les escaliers silencieusement. Il ne l'a pas retenue. Elle a été trop vache avec lui, elle le sait. Ses mots ont dépassé sa pensée, mais elle était furieuse qu'il s'en prenne à Jesus qui a fait avec le temps et l'urgence. Et elle n'est même pas morte, putain !

Dans le hall, elle tourne la tête vers le bureau fermé. Tara, Carl, sont repartis à Alexandria, tout comme Rosita qu'elle a aussi aperçue dans la journée… plus personne ne dort dans cette pièce. La porte s'ouvre pourtant subitement sur Gregory, sérieux et pâle dans la pénombre. Elle l'avait oublié celui-là. Elle se raidit alors qu'elle sent son regard méprisant la détailler.

"Vous allez encore me voler une bouteille... ?" crache-t-il, son haleine chargée parvenant jusqu'à elle.

Elle secoue la tête sans relever, préférant sortir.

"C'est ça : bon vent, espèce de sauvage…"

Sur le perron, elle marque un temps. Daryl peut se pointer pour fumer sa clope nocturne.

Le guet là-haut peut être surpris et ne pas prendre sa venue comme une aide bienveillante, elle le connaît à peine.

Alors elle descend et ses pas lents l'amènent devant Glenn et Abraham. Elle n'a pas besoin de venir jusque là pour être avec eux. Surtout qu'elle s'en est plutôt éloignée depuis son arrivée ici. Elle tombe à genoux, posant sa main à plat, ouverte, sur la terre encore tiède de la chaude journée. Puis elle lève les yeux vers la constellation qui commence sa nuit. Ses morts ne sont pas en terre mais bien là-haut. Voire tout près d'elle pour certains.

Un lourd soupir la soulève encore une fois. Elle se redresse. Elle sait où elle va passer la nuit tranquille, sans déranger personne ni risquer de croiser quelqu'un.

Encore quelques pas, et la voilà rendue. La Colline est vraiment minuscule.

Elle se laisse glisser contre le rempart métallique, faisant face au mur de briques rouges de la demeure victorienne.

Elle entoure la couette autour de ses épaules, pose le 357 sur un des coins de la couverture posée sur l'herbe, et ramène ses jambes un peu vers elle.

Elle lève encore la tête sur le rectangle de ciel qui lui reste, alors que ses mains se blottissent sous son nombril, l'une poussant lentement mais fermement, l'autre camouflant.

"Arrête ça, jeune fille…"

\- Je ne peux pas… articule Emma sans un filet de voix.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne mérite pas. Il ne mérite pas. Son père encore moins.

\- C'est juste toi que tu punis là. Personne d'autre.

\- Alors soit. J'ai déjà vécu dans la rue, à Atlanta, juste avant Gorman. Je peux le refaire. Je peux tout refaire. Fous moi la paix Abe, levant les yeux sur le colosse gigantesque qui reste planté debout, juste là.

\- Pourquoi vivre dans la rue ?

\- Parce qu'ils vont me chasser… Maggie me chassera… si j'arrive à…" exprimant tout haut les idées lugubres et insensées qui courent dans les recoins de sa tête fatiguée.

Elle sent l'extrémité de ses rangers géantes contre une de ses cuisses. Réellement. Il n'est pas qu'une image de son esprit tourmenté. Il est aussi une sensation, une sorte de réalité.

Elle lève la tête à l'extrème, posée contre le rempart derrière, pour le regarder tirer sur son cigare qui ne fume même pas. elle voit le flamboyant de ses cheveux en brosse, du poil dru de sa barbe, et en dessous, la pâleur de sa peau blanche. Mais elle voit surtout ses yeux rieurs si chaleureux, amusé qu'il est, malgré tout, de la trouver planquée derrière une baraque, boudant dans son coin.

"Lui, ne mérite certainement pas que tu l'abandonnes, montrant la maison face à eux deux.

\- Retourne sur le divan Abraham. Ça va aller. Je te promets. Après ça, ça ira. Toutes manières, il m'a déjà laissée, tout à l'heure, à l'arrivée de Simon. ll faut juste qu'il comprenne que c'est Maggie la plus importante là, que Carol va venir ensuite et puis Carl, Judith et Rick. C'est eux dont il faut qu'il s'occupe vraiment.

\- Maggie va bien. Et tout va bien aller pour elle et mon bébé.

\- Putain… jure Emma en voyant Glenn adossé contre le mur face à elle, assis et inquiet.

\- Em', tu entends tes incohérences, quand même ? intervient à nouveau le grand soldat, debout, comme si son ami asiatique n'était pas là.

\- Quelle incohérence ? haussant les épaules, alors qu'elle oublie Glenn pour revenir à Abraham.

\- Tu lui reproches de t'avoir laissée en plein soleil, à découvert, mais tu dis qu'il faut qu'il s'occupe de Maggie ou Carol en priorité, dans la même phrase ! Il n'est pas un putain de dieu de mes noix, bordel de bite à cochon ! Tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu là ? Tu crois pas qu'il faudrait que t'y mettes un peu du tien aussi, espèce de sale gamine capricieuse ?! la pointant de son cigare plein d'accusation et de reproche.

\- Va t'faire foutre sale fantôme de mes deux, Abe ! maugrée Emma entre ses dents serrées à s'en faire mal pour toute réponse, retenant ses larmes de frustration, enfonçant son poing plus rageusement contre ses entrailles.

\- Pourquoi ne rien dire de ton état ? Ca se trouve tu es en danger… Ton bébé est en danger Emma ! déclare Glenn toujours assis face à elle, très alarmé, ignorant visiblement lui aussi la présence de son acolyte mort.

\- Parce qu'elle me tuerait ! Parce qu'elle m'en voudrait de ne rien avoir dit… de ne pas vouloir de ce ver… parce que ça n'a rien d'un bébé… Cet homme n'est qu'un monstre et son ver n'est qu'un monstre de plus... Je ne suis pas comme ta femme… Elle, elle doit le faire, elle doit aller jusqu'au bout et on va tout faire pour qu'elle y parvienne… se calme Emma, passant d'une conversation à l'autre sans gêne ni perturbation. Moi, je suis juste…une plaie. Tu as raison Abe. Je n'ai juste qu'à faire saigner jusqu'à ce que le parasite soit expulsé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien. Jusqu'à l'exsangue. Et ce sera terminé."

* * *

 _ **Encore 3 chapitres ! Alors à bientôt !**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**7x15**_

* * *

 _ **You're the one that I want - Lo-Fang**_

 _ **Dickhead - Kate Nash**_

* * *

Emma travaille aux parcelles tandis que le ciel se teinte seulement des premières lueurs du jour. Elle n'a qu'à peine fermé l'oeil, en compagnie d'Abraham et Glenn restés près d'elle. En sentant la fraîcheur du petit matin, elle n'a plus tenu en place et a préféré se rendre utile en s'occupant des plantes. Elle doit bien avouer que cela a un pouvoir apaisant sur ses cogitations intempestives.

Dans le calme encore assourdissant, accroupie, elle a aussi clairement entendu la porte de la demeure s'ouvrir discrètement, mais n'a tourné la tête qu'après un moment, distraitement, pour voir Daryl jeter de son geste expert sa première cigarette de la journée, avant qu'il n'entre à nouveau dans le bâtiment.

Puis elle a pris la relève du guet qui n'a pas refusé, sans un mot, se contentant d'hocher la tête en lui tendant son seul fusil d'assaut.

De là haut, elle a encore observé la Colline s'éveiller. Jesus est sorti pour revenir un moment plus tard avec le chasseur. Puis ils se sont regroupés dans la cours. Enid, Daryl, Jesus, enlacés tour à tour par Maggie.

Emma tourne la tête vers l'extérieur des remparts attirée par le moteur du gros camping car qui approche.

Rick, Michonne, Carl et les autres pénètrent dans l'enceinte.

"Em' ! l'appelle le garçon avec un sourire en lui tendant une main.

Emma se décide à descendre. Ils n'ont pas besoin de tout savoir. Et avec un peu de chance, ils ne lui demanderont rien.

Carl l'enlace affectueusement et sincèrement, comme il ne sait le faire autrement.

Viennent Aaron, Gabriel et Tara qui l'attire à elle ensuite.

"Tout va bien ? la scrutant avec un sourire qu'elle sait n'être pas dupe.

\- Oui... souffle Emma ne tenant pourtant pas son regard.

Rick expose l'expédition délicate du jour. Tara l'écoute attentivement car elle sait que tout va dépendre de sa première intervention. Emma décroche vite, baissant les yeux sur les doigts que la jeune femme enlace aux siens. Elle sert si fort. Alors Emma lui rend son étreinte, ne voulant que la rassurer, que la soutenir.

Ses yeux oranges tombent aussi sur le chasseur, planté là-bas, aux côtés de Rick, ses doigts calés sous la lanière qui retient son arbalète contre son dos. Elle se doute qu'il n'en a pas loupé une miette et observe son regard qui s'assombrit à vue d'oeil. Inconsciemment Emma se redresse, gonflée d'une inspiration trop lourde de près, mais qui paraît si fière et trop froide aux yeux du chasseur à quelques mètres de là.

.

Où était elle passée ? Où est elle allée dormir ? Il a exploré toutes les pièces du musée, discrètement, sans jamais mettre la main sur elle. Elle est pourtant loin d'être la reine de la discrétion, du moins depuis qu'ils ont davantage élu domicile à la Colline. Y a qu'à voir comme elle tient la main de sa copine là, et comment elle le nargue lui, en se redressant fièrement. Alors où est-ce qu'elle s'est planquée, bordel ?! Sans doute au sous-sol, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas pensé à aller y jeter un oeil ce matin. 'Toutes manières, il aurait fait quoi ?! La faire remonter manu militari dans son pieu ? Sans doute pas, non.

En tous cas, elle n'était pas au jardin et encore moins sur le guet quand il est sorti la première fois, quand le ciel était encore noir. Bon, faut qu'il arrête là. Il était pas comme ça il y a encore quelques mois. Il s'en foutait des gens, au fond. Ils pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient du moment qu'ils ne mettaient pas le reste du groupe en danger. Il en avait rien à battre. Et dans sa vie encore d'avant, il en avait proprement rien à carrer, et bien profond, même, allant sans dire qu'on le lui rendait bien.

Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui, cette nana si insignifiante finalement, le fait devenir dingue au moindre de ses faits et gestes ? Il a envie de… hurler de frustration. Se barrer sans rien dire, se retrouver dans les bois, à la recherche du calme. Non. L'arracher de l'étreinte de la Bleue. Ouai. Par dessus tout. Mais il se contente de baisser la tête, de se focaliser sur sa respiration, sur le sol sous ses pieds, une seconde. Ca ira mieux dans une seconde.

Le principal c'est qu'elle soit là et pas envolée comme ces fondues de Rosita et Sasha. Elle aurait bien été capable de filer à l'anglaise, mais il aurait été bien plus inquiet pour ses chances de survie qu'il ne l'est pour les deux minorités ethniques réunies.

Voilà qu'il recommence, putain ! Elle est là. C'est bon. Basta.

Et là, ils doivent partir il ne sait trop où, il n'écoute plus rien depuis plusieurs secondes. Il ne sait s'il reviendra même à la Colline ou à Alexandria la nuit prochaine. Il va juste suivre Rick. Comme à son habitude. C'est devenu son mode de fonctionnement ça aussi. Il est devenu un vrai petit mouton : suivre son chef de troupe comme un bon petit soldat et suivre cette nana comme un bon petit canard ! Putain !

Heureusement, le flic près de lui ne l'a pas nommée et elle ne l'a pas ramenée. Ce qui est déjà heureux en soi. Il l'en aurait empêchée de toutes manières. Voila : elle va rester dans l'enceinte, tranquille, avec Maggie. Et c'est tout.

Il faut qu'il cesse de penser à ça maintenant, immédiatement. Il faut qu'il pense à leur expédition, et à rien d'autre. Cette bonne femme doit lui sortir de la tête. Maintenant. Même si cela repousse sa prochaine chance à lui de l'approcher, relevant les yeux vers la brune sérieuse qui regarde ailleurs.

Putain !

.

Après une courte et dernière étreinte avec Tara, tous sur le départ, Emma remonte sur le guet, pour s'assurer que la voie reste libre.

Elle regarde au loin, sur son perchoir, alors que le portail s'ouvre lentement pour laisser sortir Rick et ses compagnons.

Quelque chose bouge en face, à une centaine de mètres peut être. Elle vérifie dans la lunette rouge du Remington 750. Il y a bien une tête décharnée qui surgit soudain des herbes hautes et jaunies de soleil.

Elle vise, bloque et tire, éjectant son projectile dans un sifflement aigu, absorbant de son épaule gauche le recul de la crosse.

Plus de crâne décharné au bout du viseur rouge.

Elle se redresse et baisse la tête vers le flic sentant son regard qui se lève vers elle, ayant observé la femme d'un oeil expert. Il se contente de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation et aussi de remerciement. Il réalise qu'il ne s'est encore contenté que de la saluer de loin. Il a vu les autres venir à elle, l'attirer à eux, échanger quelques mots. Il n'a pas fait cet effort. Il la sait à l'abri, hors de tout danger, et avec Daryl qui plus est ; alors il a repris son niveau d'intérêt minimum pour la brune. Il sait avoir besoin d'elle dans les jours à venir. Il sait qu'elle répondra présente. C'est tout ce qui compte finalement.

Et puis, là, elle se contente de pincer les lèvres, sans un sourire, sans aucun enthousiasme dans le regard. Elle ne fait que son job à ce poste. Il prend aussi conscience que le chasseur s'est immédiatement posté près de lui au moment de l'exposé de son plan pour la journée. Elle est restée, comme à son habitude, en retrait. Mais Rick réalise qu'au delà de leurs positions physiques au sein du groupe, au milieu de la cours, ils semblaient même totalement séparés. Il ne peut retenir un plissement d'oeil instinctif. Il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder encore en l'air, la femme qui regarde maintenant au loin, comme si sa physionomie petite et mince peut lui donner confirmation du pressentiment qu'il ressent dans ses tripes.

Quelque chose ne va pas. Un truc s'est passé entre eux. Il en est soudainement intimement convaincu. Mais il se secoue une seconde. Aujourd'hui, il a besoin de Daryl ; elle, peut rester à la maison. Il n'a eu aucune demande ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Alors il ne va pas s'avancer davantage. Ils ont du pain sur la planche avant que la nuit ne reprenne ses droits.

.

Quelqu'un est monté dans le camping car et a mis le contact. Mais c'est le ronflement de la nighthawk qui lui hérisse l'échine.

Emma ne peut s'empêcher de regarder le chasseur passer lentement l'enceinte de la Colline, faisant rouler son engin au pas, un pied à terre, patientant que le camping car fasse sa manoeuvre lourde, lente pour se remettre en direction de leur cap du jour.

Lorsque ses roues entrent à nouveau dans les ornières du chemin, le gros véhicule accélère, et la moto le suit en vrombissant fièrement.

Elle se surprend à se convaincre qu'elle ne veut pas les accompagner, qu'elle peut le quitter. Facilement.

.

Il n'a pas jeté un oeil en arrière. Il n'a pas levé un seul regard aux remparts. Il a tracé, il s'est enfui, surtout.

Il sait pertinemment qu'elle est sur le guet, dans son dos, couvrant la zone sur près de cinq cents mètres à la ronde d'un oeil vigilant pour leur permettre de partir en sécurité. Il sait qu'elle leur a ouvert la voie et qu'elle aurait signalé le moindre danger s'ils n'avaient pu sortir tout de suite. Mais il n'a pas osé la regarder ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde avant d'élancer sa bécane. Trop mal à l'aise, trop coupable de la laisser alors qu'elle est fâchée contre lui de l'avoir justement abandonnée en pleine alerte. Lui aussi déteste ça. Qu'elle soit fâchée contre lui, qu'ils doivent se séparer sans qu'il n'ait pu essayer de s'expliquer, de s'excuser au moins. Parce qu'il ne sait quand il la reverra vraiment. Et cette trouille là ne le lâche plus jamais depuis elle, à Alexandria.

Finalement, juste avant le virage, n'y tenant plus, il tourne vivement la tête vers la Colline, la vue brouillée par ses mèches sombres couvrant subitement son visage à contre courant. Il ne veut apercevoir que la petite silhouette perchée là-haut. Il veut espérer qu'elle le voie se retourner malgré leur dispute.

Mais il n'y a plus personne en haut du rempart.

"T'es qu'un gros connard, Dixon…" dit il tout haut, son cri couvert par le moteur vrombissant entre ses jambes et le vent lui fouettant à nouveau le visage, le regard fixé droit devant, accélérant brusquement pour dépasser le camping car et le guider vers un nouveau peuple à conquérir.

.

.

"Quelle vigueur à l'ouvrage… on n'est pas si pressé, tu sais…" commence Maggie, amusée, s'accroupissant au niveau du bac qui leur sert de potager.

\- Je sais qu'il faut bâcher ensuite… maugrée Emma, accroupie, quasi recroquevillée sur le bout de terre qu'elle retourne rageusement.

\- Certes… tu viens de me l'entendre dire à Eduardo… lui souriant gentiment.

-... et je vais appliquer à la lettre…

\- Emma… posant doucement sa main tiède sur celle de la jardinière énervée. Si c'est pour me faire tourner mes plants, je préfère que tu fasses autre chose… lui révèle la fermière de son ton le plus apaisant.

\- Je veux être utile… S'il te plait", levant des yeux s'embuant.

Maggie ressert son étreinte sur la main de son amie. Elle a bien senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle a bien senti qu'après la dispute que le chasseur et elle leur ont servie à tous, la veille au soir, rien n'a visiblement été réparé durant la nuit. Et Daryl parti, rien ne pourra se résoudre dans l'immédiat.

"Tu es utile Emma. Tu nous es indispensable, je t'assure. Mais je suis désolée… faisant une moue amusée, y gagnant un regard interrogateur de son aînée. Pas au jardin. Pas dans ton état actuel, en tous cas", lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

Emma sent son coeur battre un peu plus fort. Elle a pensé subitement que Maggie avait compris pour… son état actuel. Mais elle se ravise vite en comprenant qu'elle ne parle que de son agacement et que de son amertume matinale.

"Va t'entrainer au couteau, au baton, à ce que tu veux… sors si tu veux, même ! propose Maggie, le regard confiant. Défoule toi de la connerie de cet homme… mais surtout de sa maladresse... lui adressant un sourire complice.

\- Faudrait qu'il soit là pour que cela me défoule réellement, sourit Emma sans envie.

\- Pour lui en foutre une, rassure moi ? s'avance la plus jeune.

\- Tu m'étonnes !" éclatant d'un rire clair.

Sous la plaisanterie, Emma sent la bulle de contrariété qui lui pèse depuis la veille, comme éclater, libérant soudain sa respiration trop oppressée.

Dans un soupir de soulagement, Emma se redresse.

"Merci… murmure-t-elle à son amie restée accroupie, posant une main reconnaissante sur son épaule courbée, qui la regarde faire. Tu as raison, je vais aller me rendre utile ailleurs."

.

.

La nuit tombe déjà, teintant les cieux de son bleu changeant.

Emma est sur le rempart, à côté du guet silencieux.

Ils ne reviendront plus maintenant. Mais elle est plus calme.

Aujourd'hui, elle est sortie, seule, aux alentours, se frottant à quelques rôdeurs égarés dans les parages, gardant toujours les hauts murs en vue. Elle a pris presque du plaisir à les entendre approcher en grognant, leur odeur pestilentielle les précédant. Enfermée dans ces murs, ses mauvais démons l'ont reprise entre leurs doigts vicieux, pourrissant ses relations avec ses amis. Ici, en plein air, même vicié par le cadavre, elle a repris les choses en main, à leurs justes valeurs. Ils doivent survivre, cela doit être ça sa raison de vivre, et rien d'autre. Surtout pas se rendre malheureuse ni faire de mal aux vivants qui lui sont importants.

Se salir, remuer, se réchauffer les muscles des jambes, les muscles des bras. Se sentir vivante. Plus vivante que ces morts mouvants. Même si, seule, au milieu des herbes desséchées, abandonnée, aussi un peu, à elle-même, toujours vivante. Toujours mieux que rien.

La chaleur de l'été sur sa tête, les stridulations des grillons, la fuite des insectes et toute la vie sauvage autour d'elle, l'ont calmée enfin la faisant se sentir faire partie du Tout, de tout ça du moins.

Le coeur apaisé, retrouvant sa vraie nature, la tête s'est concentrée, s'est focalisée à nouveau sur le but de ces moments importants à leur survie.

La femme décédée s'est approchée d'Emma à pas hésitants, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de reconnaître son amie.

Emma, elle, a fait deux pas plus décidés vers elle, l'imitant en tendant ses propres bras vers la créature, pour la tenir davantage à distance plutôt que l'attirer à elle. L'inconnue a penché la tête sur le côté, comme étonnée qu'elles ne s'embrassent pas.

Son dernier regard s'est éteint aussi instantanément que la lame qui est entrée et ressortie de sa tempe gauche.

Emma a lâché l'épaule du cadavre qui est tombé, comme tous avant lui, à ses pieds. Il a emmèné dans sa chute les dernières bribes de colère, de frustration , d'inquiétude.

Ils vont revenir sains, saufs, et plus forts, plus nombreux et mieux armés aussi.

Ils vont revenir.

Ici ou à Alexandria, ou même au Royaume. Leur territoire s'est considérablement étiré depuis ces dernières semaines. Même s'ils ne sont pas physiquement les uns avec les autres, ils sont en sécurité. Ils restent tous ensemble.

Dans un soupir, en descendant du rempart, Emma réalise qu'il faut qu'elle cesse de se sentir en perpétuel abandon. Ou bien elle n'a qu'à partir pour de bon. Les quitter une bonne fois pour toutes, pour ne retrouver et ne faire face qu'à sa solitude tant haïe.

Elle doit surtout arrêter de lui faire du mal pour un oui, pour un non. Tout comme elle le faisait déjà tellement avec Mark.

"Tu ne veux pas venir dans la maison, alors ? propose encore Emma à Maggie qui prépare le canapé dans le préfabriqué en lui tournant le dos.

\- C'est gentil mais non…

\- Le lit est vraiment super confortable je te promets ! Ca te ferait du bien…

\- Impossible de rentrer dans cette maison, je te jure… pas avec Gregory dans les murs… se redresse-t-elle pour lui faire face. Tu peux y dormir si tu veux. Mais je me méfie tant de ce vieux… Même si je préférerai que tu sois ici toi aussi.

\- Je m'en méfie tout autant. Mais je ne l'intéresse pas autant que la convoitise que tu lui inspires, c'est sûr. Ok ! Pas de souci : je vais rester là avec toi, souriant. Daryl a eu cette idée et il n'a pas eu le temps de te la proposer. Mais il m'a dit que tu refuserais justement à cause de _Robbie…_

\- Gregory… la reprend-elle.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis : _Bobby…_ hochant la tête.

\- Ah oui ! comprenant son mépris inoffensif envers leur hôte, en riant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma s'étend sur le canapé qui a fait sa vie, gardant les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond.

Sa nuit s'annonce encore longue.


	10. Chapter 10

_**7x15**_

 _ **Paranoid Android - RadioHead**_

* * *

"T'es sûre que tu préfères pas une voiture, plutôt ?

\- Mon petit engin est plus fiable entre mes mains, crois en mon expérience… lui sourit Emma.

\- Et si tu croises quelqu'un ? Un Sauveur ? Negan ?!

\- Je me fous dans le fossé ! plaisante-t-elle. Je lui rentre dedans… sans m'arrêter une seconde. T'inquiète pas, il n'y a que dix kilomètres à tout casser. Même Enid et Carl l'ont fait en rollers ! J'peux le faire en vélo, tu crois pas ?!

\- Tu as bien compris la carte ? montrant la sacoche calée en bandoulière, sur le bas de son dos, sous son fusil et son bâton.

\- Oui, merci… je ne peux pas me planter cette fois. Et si je crève…"

Emma récite consciencieusement sa leçon, mais voit les yeux verts de la jeune femme s'écarquiller à son dernier mot.

"Si un _pneu_ crève, je veux dire, ou si je déraille : je laisse tout en plan et je cours !

\- Mouai… approuve Maggie d'une moue faussement dubitative, mais vraiment rassurée.

\- Hey ! C'est toi qui me pousses à y aller, là ! lui donnant une pichenette à l'épaule.

\- Parce que tu es pire qu'un Daryl en cage ici, à ruminer et à tourner en rond ! explique-t-elle dans un rire clair. Va les retrouver… vraiment, d'un ton convaincu.

\- Je te fais un sms quand j'arrive, promet Emma en lui embrassant rapidement la joue, se penchant en équilibre sur sa selle.

\- C'est ça… lui rendant sa bise plus appuyée qu'elle n'aurait pensé.

Emma pousse sur la pédale, trouvant instinctivement son équilibre dans le chemin de terre partant de la Colline.

Cette fois, la selle correctement réglée par les bons soins d'Eduardo, elle prend rapidement de l'assurance malgré les nombreux nids de poules dans la terre asséchée, allant même jusqu'à lever son bras gauche pour un dernier au revoir à son amie qui s'éloigne, alors que son guidon fait des embardées sauvages, tenu par sa seule main droite.

"Cette fille est complètement allumée… rigole Maggie pour elle-même la regardant disparaître à la courbe du premier virage.

\- Bon débarras…" déclare Gregory calmement, derrière elle, la faisant légèrement sursauter, ne l'ayant pas entendu approcher pour assister au départ d'Emma.

.

.

En fin d'après-midi, Emma pose un pied à terre, levant les yeux sur l'homme perché en haut de la muraille.

"Alors ça !" s'exclame-t-il en faisant un signe à quelqu'un d'invisible.

Le portail glisse lentement sur son rail pour lui ouvrir un passage, alors que Tobin apparaît avec un sourire sincère à l'adresse de la femme. Elle étire un sourire sec en retour. Elle ne l'a jamais apprécié, et c'est plutôt réciproque, mais elle se doit de rester un minimum polie.

"Ca fait du bien de voir un visage familier", déclare-t-il.

On dirait qu'il va pour se pencher, pour l'attirer à lui, mais Emma se raidit insensiblement en tenant son guidon et en le fixant de plus en plus intensément, ne retenant pas l'interrogation dans son regard. Alors il il se ravise rapidement et se contente de poser simplement une main qui se veut amicale sur son épaule.

.

.

Rafraichie, changée, Emma sort de sa maison dans l'air doux de la fin de journée.

Elle s'avance vers la maison 101 qui semble vide… tandis que l'hésitation de monter sur le perron la prend. Elle ne s'est jamais sentie la bienvenue dans cette maison depuis que Rick et son groupe sont arrivés et en ont pris possession.

Alors, comme personne n'y entre ou n'en sort, elle passe son chemin, avançant dans la rue sans but précis.

Au détour d'une des rues, elle aperçoit enfin une silhouette familière. Elle reconnaît immédiatement Tara qui tourne la tête de droite et de gauche, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'est pas suivie ou même observée. Elle accélère le pas pour venir à sa hauteur.

"Tara ? l'interpelle Emma, au pied des escaliers descendant sous la maison.

La jeune femme se retourne, effectivement surprise, et la regarde la surplombant.

"Em'... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! lui souriant, sincèrement heureuse de la voir.

\- Et toi ? signalant le plateau qu'elle tient entre les mains.

\- Euh…" regardant le repas qu'elle tient en équilibre. Y a du nouveau… lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Les deux femmes s'engouffrent lentement dans le soubassement aménagé.

Plus elle avance, plus Emma fronce les sourcils, sachant qu'elle est chez Morgan, se remémorant qu'il a aussi installé une cellule sous cette maison.

Elles font encore quelques pas dans la pénombre du petit couloir, alors qu'Emma aperçoit les barreaux éclairés de la lucarne perçant la pièce. Tara avance encore plus avant pour se positionner devant la cellule, posant son plateau à terre.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?" demande l'homme surgit derrière l'aînée des deux femmes.

Emma se retourne pour faire face à Rick qui a, lui, l'air contrarié de la voir là.

"J'ai aperçu Tara et je me suis jointe à elle… enfin… je viens d'arriver… tout à l'heure, quoi... commence-t-elle à balbutier.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour lui donner un coup de main, si elle en a besoin… au cas où…

\- Pourquoi es tu revenue à Alexandria, Emma… ? reformule Rick.

\- Je sais pas… haussant les épaules, perdant ses moyens sous le regard qu'elle sait glacial du shérif, malgré la pénombre ambiante. Maggie m'a autorisée à partir… je lui fais visiblement tourner les plantations… baissant la tête.

\- Quoi ?! grimaçant sous la raison exposée et saugrenue. Bon… t'es là maintenant… lâchant l'affaire. Et t'es chez toi finalement, haussant les épaules à son tour. Tu peux sortir… s'effaçant pour lui laisser le passage vers la sortie.

\- C'est qui qu'il y a ici ? à nouveau intriguée, se souvenant pourquoi elle est descendue jusque là.

\- Rosita a ramené un des sauveurs… révèle le flic dans un soupir.

\- Quoi ?! s'avance enfin Emma jusqu'à la cellule, gardant toujours la tête tournée vers le policier.

Les barreaux approchent et s'écartent, dévoilant lentement le prisonnier dans la pièce close.

"La vache… lâche-t-elle entre ses dents, écarquillant les yeux en découvrant le jeune homme.

\- Emma ! s'écrit Dwight en s'approchant des barreaux précipitamment.

\- Recule, Boucle d'Or !" s'interpose Rick immédiatement entre lui et Emma.

Emma se tend, le coeur battant plus vite vis à vis du blond. Celui-ci ne met pas de temps à réaliser qu'elle n'est pas dans les meilleures dispositions pour défendre sa position, voyant son regard s'assombrir indéniablement. Sa posture n'est plus du tout la même, son air, son regard sont bien plus sûrs, plus forts et déterminés que le souvenir qu'il a de la petite créature faible et terrorisée que Negan manipulait et touchait comme une poupée gonflable.

"Emma… t'es là… dit il plus doucement. Dis leur, toi… penchant la tête pour la regarder de son air de chien battu, tentant sa chance malgré tout.

Rick s'écarte pour tenter de déchiffrer l'état d'esprit de la femme à côté de lui.

"Tu le connais, Em' ? demande-t-il, même si elle ne semble pas l'avoir entendu.

\- Leur dire quoi ? demande-t-elle fermement au prisonnier, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

\- Que tu sais qui je suis…

\- Leur dire que t'es son foutu bras droit ?! Nan, plutôt sa salope de main gauche… lui offrant un sourire mauvais.

\- J't'ai aidée, Em'...

\- T'es sacrément gonflé ! lâchant un rire sec. J'ai plutôt envie de leur dire que tu savais… Que tu savais ce que Negan avait l'intention de me faire dès la première nuit et que tu t'es juste contenté de regarder, que tu n'as rien fait pour l'interrompre, à me mater à moitié à poil ?!"

Tara et Rick fixent le prisonnier, déjà des flammes plein les yeux.

"Sinon, il allait prendre ma Sherry ! Tu sais ça ! se défend l'homme désespéré. Mais après, j'ai veillé sur toi !

\- Vis à vis de cette brute de Simon, peut être ouai… mais il n'aurait jamais osé quoi que ce soit, avec Negan dans les parages, et tu le savais parfaitement… Sinon, t'étais là toutes les fois où il est revenu, matin _et_ soir ? A faire trembler sa baraque en carton ? T'as tenté de l'empêcher toutes ces fois là peut être ?

\- Pendant les expéditions, j'ai…

\- Tu l'as juste laissé me retourner le cerveau alors que j'étais en état de choc ! Tu l'as laissé et t'en as même pris d'la graine…

\- C'est pas vrai... J'pouvais rien y faire ! J'ai pas réussi à le distraire dans le van !

\- Il a Sherry maintenant, toujours ! crie-t-elle. Alors ça a servi à quoi ?! Ca a servi à quoi de me regarder me débattre avec ce rôdeur alors que c'est toi qui tenais l'arbalète ?!

\- Il m'a empêché ! J'étais prêt à tirer dans la tête du mort pour qu'il ne te bouffe pas, mais il...

\- T'es juste qu'un putain d'sale enfoiré… statue froidement Emma.

\- S'te plait…laisse moi t'expliquer… supplie-t-il encore.

\- Et je leur dis pour Daryl, aussi ? passant un pouce au coin de sa bouche. Et tout ce que tu lui as fait ?!

\- Quoi ?" siffle Rick, reportant son attention sur la femme..

Rick réalise que Daryl ne lui a encore jamais parlé de ces jours de détention mais qu'il s'est visiblement déjà livré à la femme. Il sent monter sa haine d'un cran contre le salaud dans la cage mais aussi l'étrange jalousie envers cette fille.

"Nan, parce qu'il m'a un peu raconté la petite partie de plaisirs que tu lui as réservée. A commencer par lui confisquer ses fringues pendant un jour entier, enfermé dans le noir à lui faire perdre la notion de tout, et les sandwichs fourrés d'une garniture indéterminée… sans parler de la musique !" tapant sur les barreaux, faisant encore reculer Dwight sous sa fureur.

Cette fois c'est Emma que Rick retient d'une main en travers des épaules. Même s'il n'a qu'une envie : lui ouvrir la cage. Mais il a retenu Daryl, alors il ne va pas la laisser, elle, passer avant sa vengeance à lui.

"J'avais une mission…

\- Sur le mec que t'as le plus dans le nez, et sans raison valable, bien entendu ! Tu t'es particulièrement appliqué… tu t'es bien amusé surtout, non, sale connard de lâche ! Et… je suis bien contente que quelqu'un de l'intérieur l'ait aidé à se faire la malle…"

Une idée fulgurante lui traverse subitement l'esprit, se remémorant, comme un flash, quelques mots que lui a confié le chasseur durant leurs conversations nocturnes.

"Sans doute même une fille, avec une si belle écriture… crache-t-elle en sachant que le blond va certainement comprendre le sous entendu et le soupçon qu'elle porte subitement sur Sherry. Alors je suis bien heureuse qu'il te l'ait mise bien profond, mon pote…"

Elle tourne les talons, glacée de fureur, bousculant un poil Rick en sortant de la maison, ne reprenant sa respiration qu'une fois dans la rue, étouffant, retenant un sanglot de rage en appuyant une main sur sa bouche.

.

.

La nuit est tombée. Alexandria est calme. Daryl déambule dans les rues assombries, tirant plus lentement sur sa cigarette. Il approche de la 101. Ils ont bien dû lui garder un truc à manger. Mais d'abord, il jette un regard sur la maison en face, dans la diagonale. C'est devenu plus fort que lui, un vrai tic. Aucune lumière ne passe à travers la fenêtre du salon. Normal.

La fraîcheur de la nuit recouvre ses jambes de frissons. Il est tard. Elle ne peut retenir un sourire au souvenir du compliment que Tara lui a fait en l'accueillant pour dîner avec elle dans la 74. "Tu t'es faite toute belle en plus !"

Elle n'a remis que la jupe droite qu'elle a retrouvée dans sa penderie avant de la rejoindre. Elle se souvient presqu'immédiatement aussi de la réflection que Daryl lui avait faite une fois à propos de cette même tenue. Mais cela lui semble déjà faire partie d'une autre vie.

Ce soir, elle n'a vraiment pas vu le temps passer auprès de la jeune bleue. Et elle se sent plus apaisée, comme après une soirée entre amies normale. Chose quand même surréaliste aujourd'hui.

Bien sûr, Tara a insisté pour qu'elle reste auprès d'elle, soutenue par Abraham revenu lui sourire de son fauteuil. Mais Emma est parvenue à la quitter sans la vexer. Elle sait les sentiments auxquels semble se raccrocher Tara vis à vis d'elle. Et elle ne veut surtout pas lui faire de mal. Mais elle ne peut pas faire semblant non plus.

Après sa rencontre avec Dwight, Emma a couru se réfugier dans le cocon silencieux et toujours apaisant de sa maison. Elle a reproduit ses rituels pour retrouver son calme intérieur. Propre, surtout réchauffée, elle a fini par tresser méthodiquement ses mèches, toujours trop serré. Ne s'étant pas vue depuis un moment, elle réalise que le côté gauche de son crâne s'est clairement recouvert de cheveux sombres, camouflant les trois quarts de sa cicatrice naissant sur le bord de sa tempe.

Ensuite, Tara est venue frapper à sa porte et depuis, la nuit est tombée.

Dans les bruits de la faune nocturne, Emma rentre à nouveau dans sa maison. La 101 derrière elle est éclairée mais elle n'a plus le courage ni l'énergie pour aller les saluer. Elle ne veut déranger personne, il est trop tard de toutes manières.

Elle allume la lampe du salon avant de gravir les escaliers pour une dernière toilette. Elle pénètre d'abord dans la chambre. Elle regarde encore le matelas, qu'elle a découvert plus tôt dans l'après-midi, revenu sur le sommier, miraculeusement. Il faudra bien qu'elle parvienne à lui parler à nouveau. Au moins pour le remercier d'avoir monter ça jusque là. Parce que ça ne peut être que de lui ce genre de geste. Un sourire étire le coin de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle ramasse une des couettes qu'elle balance sur le palier pour la descendre dans un instant.

Il est tard, mais Daryl ne parvient toujours pas à fermer l'oeil. Dwight est là bas dans la cellule. Inoffensif, il le sait bien.

Tout est encore calme, mais pour combien de temps ?

Il sort fumer sur la balancelle, il n'y a que ça qui puisse lui permettre de cogiter un tout petit peu moins vite.

Appuyé sur ses genoux, il fixe le feu consumant lentement sa cigarette ne créant qu'une faible volute. Puis il lève les yeux, sans aucune pensée particulière. C'est vrai que ça l'aide cette merde.

 _La lumière du salon est allumée_.

La phrase se formalise toute seule dans son cerveau, comme indépendante de sa volonté, comme un constat, simple et froid. Sauf que son coeur fait un bond. Elle est là ?! Elle ne devait pas rester à la Colline ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il même pas ne serait-ce qu'aperçue ? Toujours planquée dans cette foutue baraque. Une vraie créature effrayée et invisible.

Il ne peut détacher ses yeux de la façade, à la recherche d'un éventuel mouvement, un éventuel signe de vie à l'intérieur.

La fenêtre de la salle d'eau au dessus reste sombre. Aucune ombre. Rien.

 _Elle est là. C'est le principal. Laisse la tranquille. Elle n'a pas besoin de toi perpétuellement._

Emma le regarde qui pose lentement son dos sur la balancelle. Il a fixé la maison un grand moment, alors elle s'est figée. Elle passait son tee-shirt propre par dessus sa tête, devant la fenêtre de la salle de bain, restant dans le noir, n'ayant pas besoin de lumière, se satisfaisant de celle de la nuit claire pour se changer, connaissant la pièce par coeur. Elle ne regardait rien en particulier quand un mouvement furtif l'a attirée sur le perron de la 101.

Elle ignore même pourquoi elle a eu un réflexe de discrétion. Elle sait qu'ils sont revenus à Alexandria. Elle aurait peut être dû venir vraiment les saluer dès son arrivée. Mais tout s'est goupillé sans doute un peu vite. Et puis Tara leur a certainement déjà dit. Elle sait qu'ils respectent son intimité d'Alexandrienne. Elle est toujours aussi intimement convaincue qu'elle ne fait pas réellement partie de leur groupe, surtout dans cette enceinte.

"Bonne nuit Grand Chef" murmure-t-elle.

Elle quitte la pièce pour descendre, munie de sa grande couverture ramassée sur le pallier. Elle va s'installer sur le canapé abîmé dans le salon, elle dispose ses armes dans les plis de la couette, dans la chaleur déjà grandissante de son ventre. Laissant la lumière allumée, au cas où l'homme en noir passerait la porte sans invitation, sûrement après avoir libéré Dwight.

Le cauchemar commence déjà alors qu'elle a à peine fermé l'oeil.

* * *

 _ **Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre... Merci merci de continuer à lire les aventures de ma petite Emma :)**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une super belle année 2018, pleine de lectures passionnantes et de jolies surprises !**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**7x16**_

 ** _Ultime chapitre de cette fic qui aura mis du temps à vous être dévoilée... comme timide, comme discrète, comme Emma... ^^_**

 ** _Mille mercis à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont lue, encouragée, amusée, reviewée... si ça se dit. Merci à toutes celles que j'ai rencontrées, découvertes et discutées (...idem ^^)..._**

 ** _Merci à tous les petits rôdeurs qui sont venus et qui viendront ici lire mais sans oser dire quoi que ce soit... merci à vous aussi que je vois dans mes stats chaque mois... merci merci à vous._**

 ** _En espérant que cette fin vous plaira._**

* * *

 _ **FitzPleasure - alt-J**_

 _ **I need my girl - The National**_

* * *

Encore une fois, Emma se tient devant la cellule avec Tara.

Dwight est là, calme, comme repentant. Mais est-ce vraiment suffisant ? Elle en doute. Elle en doutera toujours.

Elle revient sur ses pas, dans le bout de couloir plus sombre qui conduit à la sortie.

Daryl surgit avec fracas et marque un temps. A cause de la pénombre ou de sa présence, elle ne sait. Mais elle s'efface, se collant le dos au mur pour lui laisser le passage. Elle sent qu'il arrive, plus lentement, à sa hauteur, mais elle a les yeux baissés, ne voyant que son pantalon noir passer près d'elle.

Elle n'est pourtant pas, plus, fâchée. Elle n'est pas impressionnée non plus. Elle sait juste que ce n'est pas le moment de se faire remarquer.

Elle ne relève la tête vers lui qu'une fois passé, regardant le visage de l'homme s'éclairer à nouveau quand il fait face à la cellule, grave.

Le petit local est bondé. Tara, Rick, Michonne, Rosita, Jesus, et maintenant Daryl.

Elle voulait sortir. Mais son dos reste collé au mur, à l'abri de l'ombre, à la fois triste, vidée, mais curieuse de voir comment va se dérouler l'entrevue des deux hommes. Maintenant que leurs rôles sont totalement inversés. Elle sait déjà que sous la colère noire du chasseur, se terre tout autant de douleur que son ancien tortionnaire en éprouve aujourd'hui.

.

Il entre dans le sous sol, la haine contre Dwight à nouveau ravivée. Il a pourtant pris une bonne inspiration avant de descendre les quelques marches.

Mais il a marqué un temps, encore saisi de surprise, juste une seconde, en découvrant Emma, qui se colle précipitamment au mur, pour le laisser passer, comme assujettie, et en même temps, ne daignant pas même lui accorder un seul regard, la tête baissée. A nouveau discrète, silencieuse, transparente, soumise.

Il réalise soudain qu'elle a, elle aussi, dû forcément côtoyer cet enfoiré, durant ses quelques jours auprès du mégalo au foulard rouge sang. Et là, il n'ose imaginer ce qu'il a pu lui faire vraiment subir.

Alors en passant près d'elle, ralentissant volontairement son pas, dans l'espoir qu'elle lève au moins la tête à sa hauteur, la fixant plus que de raison, il sent sa soif de vengeance s'accentuer encore, absorbant aussi ses souffrances à elle, dont elle ne lui a jamais vraiment dit un seul mot.

C'est décidé, il va faire payer au blondinet.

Et celui-ci va prendre méchamment cher.

Rick ne va pas le brider comme la veille. Cette fois, il va aller jusqu'au bout.

.

Emma entend tout.

Mais son regard reste figé sur le mur qui lui fait face. Daryl est entré dans la cellule. Aux bruits, elle se doute qu'il n'a pas perdu de temps pour choper Dwight. La tension emplit l'espace clos. Elle la sent d'ici, palpable. Dwight brade sa survie, Rick encourage, Daryl maîtrise, se contient fort et reste sur ses positions, tandis que Tara attise.

Emma comprend tellement la colère de la jeune femme, visualisant facilement le profil de la fille malheureuse. Elle comprend toutes les réactions de ses amis.

Mais est-ce la solution, réellement ? Elle n'en est pas convaincue.

Alors, elle s'éclipse, sans un mot, sans attirer la moindre attention. Elle remonte à la lumière, abandonnant cette bulle de haine humaine.

Quoi qu'il arrive à Dwight, cela aura une conséquence directe auprès de Negan. Quoi qu'il arrive, il reviendra pour les tuer, tous. Il l'a promis. Et Emma sait combien c'est un homme de paroles.

Un homme ô combien bavard.

.

.

Accroupie derrière la muraille, sur le chemin de guet, calée entre Carl et Scott, Emma entend les dernières instructions de Rick à Rosita qui est restée au sol, avant de reconnaître soudain la voix d'Eugene couvrant le bruit des camions, portée par son mégaphone, approchant de l'enceinte d'Alexandria.

Son discours la fait frémir, et lever un sourcil sceptique quand Carl tourne justement la tête vers elle, tout aussi incrédule.

Merde.

Puis l'oeil du garçon tombe sur le 357 toujours blotti contre le flanc de la femme, en plus du 56-1 que Tara lui a tendu il y a quelques minutes, identique au sien.

Trois hommes de Jadis sont aussi postés à côté d'eux, trois barbus identiques à ses yeux, autant courbés et discrets, mais ils restent indéniablement bien plus indifférents.

Elle ne les connaît pas et ne leur a adressé qu'un froid hochement de tête. Emma n'a pas donné son avis, mais elle ne sent que moyennement ces Ferrailleurs, comme ils se font appeler.

Même s'ils ont fait entrer un souffle d'espoir en pénétrant dans Alexandria tout à l'heure, des camions bennes pleins d'hommes armés, dont un seul avec un parapluie rouge, et escortés même par certains à vélo ! Tara et elle se sont alors jeté un coup d'oeil amusé. Ces gens excentriques ne peuvent pas être dangereux. Ne pouvaient pas.

Sauf que maintenant, avec la présence des trois hommes dans son dos, elle n'éprouve plus du tout le même soutien.

Mais Emma fait entièrement confiance au shérif Grimes qu'elle observe la seconde suivante, là bas, debout, plus loin sur le chemin de ronde. Jadis se tient, elle aussi, derrière lui. Comme une marque de fabrique de ce peuple. Involontairement, Emma sent alors ses entrailles se serrer dans un spasme de méfiance. Un truc ne tourne pas rond. Définitivement.

Rick hoche encore une fois la tête vers Rosita. Tant pis pour Eugene. Toutes manières, vue sa dernière réponse, il faut en faire le deuil. Pour Alexandria, la Colline et le Royaume tout entiers.

Mais rien. Rien ne se passe.

Si ce n'est que la crainte d'Emma, au fond de son ventre, se change en réalité.

Les triplés les tiennent en joue, sans crainte de se tenir debout, comme tous les Ferrailleurs autour d'eux qui se sont dressés comme un seul homme. Le vieux au parapluie rouge, qui n'a fait que déambuler durant toute la préparation, se charge même d'ouvrir en grand le portail à Negan.

Les négociations reprennent entre l'homme en noir, Rick et Jadis visiblement. Mais Emma ne saisit pas tout, ne veut pas tout entendre non plus.

Puis, tous se redressent pour voir, Simon et ce traître de Dwight, disposer un cercueil à la verticale. Negan bavarde, bavarde, et réclame encore, comme il ne sait que faire, avant de capter Daryl, faisant encore frémir Emma qui se décale inconsciemment derrière l'épaule de Carl.

Alors, il fait sortir Sasha de sa boîte, comme un joli diable, et la situation bascule encore une fois, toujours plus profond dans le cauchemar éveillé.

Emma ne voit que Carl qui pivote sur lui même arrosant les deux premiers hommes directement derrière eux, qui tombent à la renverse sous la force du tir.

Elle s'allonge d'abord comme lui, sur le sol du poste de guet sur lequel ils sont toujours perchés et éliminent tout trois tous ceux qu'ils peuvent. A leur droite, Eric, Francine et Gabriel sont descendus et s'enfoncent déjà dans les rues de leur Alexandria gangrénée.

Carl tourne la tête vers son père quand il entend un coup de feu dans sa direction, le voyant tomber aux pieds de la grande femme à la frange démodée, avant qu'elle ne le pousse hors de la plateforme, d'un coup de botte dédaigneux, le voyant tomber de toute la hauteur de la muraille.

"On bouge !" ordonne le garçon.

Ils descendent du rempart et dans sa précipitation, Emma rate une marche de l'échelle, sautant au sol de plus haut qu'elle ne s'attend, atterrissant rudement au sol. Une douleur aigüe lui vrille soudain le bas ventre, la faisant grimacer. Avec Scott, tous trois encore à couvert entre deux camions bennes, Carl se retourne pour voir si elle est toujours là, captant son expression douloureuse.

"C'est bon ?! demande-t-il fermement.

\- T'inquiète… hoche-t-elle la tête sur le même ton.

\- Alors tu restes derrière moi ! lui ordonne-t-il alors que Scott passe déjà devant elle.

Le garçon se jette dans la bataille, tirant sur tous les inconnus entrant dans sa ligne de mire. Emma le suit d'abord une seconde, obéissante, protégée par le dos du jeune homme. Puis elle se met à nouveau à couvert du premier véhicule qui se présente.

Les minutes s'étirent, confuses et bruyantes, tandis que le carnage s'étale, se répand à une vitesse fulgurante à ses yeux comme à ses oreilles.

Elle aperçoit tous les membres de son groupe, tous ses amis, en train de se battre, de riposter, se faire blesser pour certains, mais toujours avancer, éliminant coute que coute tout ce qui se présente.

Tara, avec Rosita, et Daryl sont là-bas, plus avant. Carl a disparu dans la cohue, et Rick est toujours tenu en joue par Jadis, avançant dans la rue, tous deux à découvert.

Emma continue d'avancer, gardant une certaine prudence, restant protégée de tout ce qu'elle peut, même si elle se retrouve en pleine rue.

Elle sait ne pas tenir son Nurinco comme il faut quand elle se déplace. Elle est plus à l'aise à l'arrêt, correctement installée, focalisée. Elle sait aussi qu'elle serait sans doute plus performante rien qu'avec son 357, mais elle ne saurait alors quoi faire de son long fusil.

Plutôt que d'abandonner ne serait-ce qu'une seule de leur arme aux clans envahisseurs, elle préfère donc continuer d'avancer, prudemment jusqu'à trouver une place adéquate.

Le long du trottoir, un véhicule se présente enfin. Elle prend appui sur le haut capot avant, qui lui arrive déjà à la poitrine. Elle prend le temps de poser son long Nurinco sur la surface lisse, disposant ses coudes pour rester stable et pouvoir élargir son champ de mire. Une fois bien calée, même si en retrait, elle prend le temps de viser plus loin, éliminant des Sauveurs, ou des hommes de Jadis, les plus sournois ou encore ceux que ses compagnons à elle n'ont pas le temps de toucher dans leur avancée. Negan entre même dans sa ligne de mire le temps d'un battement de cil, mais son tir touche finalement un de ses acolytes à quelques pas derrière lui. Il a du entendre, voire sentir le frolement de la balle, parce qu'il ne tarde pas à la fixer elle, de loin. Emma le voit plisser les yeux en la fusillant de son regard noir, lui offrant son plus beau sourire carnassier, provocateur, tendant Lucille dans sa direction. Mais il reprend sa course, des assaillants lui voulant du mal bien plus proches de lui qu'elle n'est elle-même.

Emma atteint plusieurs corps, voire plusieurs têtes lointaines, mais elle ne sait pas si elle fait bien, si elle est vraiment utile. La seule chose certaine et totalement nouvelle, c'est qu'elle ne panique plus, n'agit pas que sous le seul effet de l'instinct. Elle a appris durant tous ces jours, toutes ces heures. Maintenant, elle applique, méthodiquement, stratégiquement, même si elle a surtout l'impression de se planquer comme une lâche en plein champ de tirs.

Puis les détonations cessent enfin. Une accalmie tombe sur Alexandria. Emma découvre, de l'autre côté de la rue, presqu'en face, Carl, à genoux, encore. Puis Negan s'approchant du garçon. Il a disparu de son champ de vision ce qui lui a paru une seconde à peine pour ressurgir la seconde d'après. Cet homme ne peut être que le diable en personne sans aucune doute ! Rick le rejoint à son tour, tandis que Jadis, jamais loin, s'approche elle du plus grand des hommes. Dwight reste lui aussi à proximité, tête basse, à côté de Simon à quelques pas. Ils sont tous là, sans exception, ces salauds. Une boule de haine grossit dans la gorge d'Emma qui sert son fusil à s'en faire mal. Elle effectue un regard circulaire, mais n'aperçoit personne de son groupe. Alors elle reporte son attention sur ce qui semble être encore un peloton d'exécution de fortune, dressé par Negan. Encore. Toujours.

Elle n'entend pas tous les mots échangés, si ce n'est qu'un cri. Féminin. Au bout de la rue. Et elle revient sur l'expression de Rick qui se délite encore davantage. Elle refuse de reconnaître la voix de Michonne. Puis elle ne se laisse fasciner que par la tête de Carl, et Lucille s'élever juste au dessus de l'enfant…

Avant Shiva.

L'animal déclenche une nouvelle vague de panique au sein des Sauveurs cette fois.

Emma est subjuguée par la détente du fauve, et elle relâche sa prise sur son arme entre ses doigts, les coudes posés sur le haut capot du véhicule contre lequel elle s'appuie.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? dit un homme presqu'à son oreille.

\- ALEXANDRIA NE TOMBERA PAS ! PAS AUJOURD'HUI !" tonne Ezekiel, lui faisant tourner encore la tête vers la droite, voyant surgir tout le Royaume à la suite de la bête.

Mais un autre homme est là, bien plus proche, continuant d'avancer vers elle, lui aussi sur sa droite, comme se promenant sur le trottoir et découvrant une vieille amie appuyée sur une voiture à observer la rue.

Emma se tourne complètement vers lui dans un sursaut faisant crisser le fusil qui frotte sur le métal, avant de le tenir de tout son poids, le canon tombant vers le sol, soudain trop lourd.

"Elle se prend pour Clint Eastwood, cette mini pétasse ! plaisante-t-il dans un rire mauvais.

\- J'avais cru comprendre qu'on ne faisait pas de prisonnier… déclare-t-elle, méfiante.

\- Nan… mais rien ne nous interdit de s'amuser un peu avant, si ?..."

Il est là, à un peu plus d'un mètre, alors que la crosse de son arme vole subitement pour venir se fracasser sur le visage d'Emma, dans une envergure qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps d'évaluer, lui déclenchant dans le même temps une gerbe de douleur fulgurante.

Elle recule de quelques pas en arrière, déportée sur sa droite sous l'impact, elle trébuche, sentant ses pieds s'emmêler et se bloquer brusquement l'un contre l'autre. Elle voit les plaques de béton constituant le trottoir, avant de reprendre son équilibre elle ne sait trop comment, tournant à nouveau la tête vers l'homme qui se tient un peu plus loin d'elle maintenant, quand même bien sonnée. Mais luttant déjà de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se laisser aller à la douleur et l'étourdissement.

Il a l'air très clairement satisfait de son premier coup alors qu'elle le fusille d'un regard noir.

"Tu pourrais carrément faire partie de notre groupe tu sais, déclare le Ferrailleur alors sur le ton de la conversation. Un ou deux piercings, quelques tatouages et ça le ferait trop bien avec ton crâne tondu !"

Elle voit surtout que sous les mots, il redresse sensiblement son uzi dans sa direction.

"Foutez-moi tous la paix avec mon putain de style…" maugrée-t-elle, levant en même temps son fusil dont la crosse vient s'appuyer contre son ventre alors qu'elle appuie fermement sur la détente, sans plus réfléchir ni hésiter.

Une salve incontrôlée part en direction de l'inconnu, alors qu'elle fait encore un ou deux pas en arrière, absorbant le recul dans son abdomen. L'homme toujours face à elle, reste immobile une seconde entière, consterné et muet, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Elle a le temps de douter : a-t-il été touché par au moins une des balles qu'elle a éjectées dans tous les sens, sans aucun contrôle ?

Il finit par s'effondrer sur lui-même, avec le même regard la fixant, alors qu'elle tombe simultanément, à quatre pattes, ses jambes s'effaçant soudain sous son propre poids, laissant claquer son arme au sol.

Emma n'a plus que la force de regarder le béton se tâcher de deux puis trois gouttes de sang clair qui tombent de son nez, venant s'éclater entre ses mains et le bout de ses tresses répandues.

L'étourdissement illumine sa vue, fait tanguer son corps sous le vertige mais elle tient bon et le malaise passe avec l'aide de quelques profondes respirations contrôlées.

Davantage dans une intuition, elle lève alors la tête, le visage barré de plusieurs tresses, sentant une nouvelle présence proche d'elle. Toujours à quatre pattes, ses yeux ocres et encore brûlants d'angoisse fixent l'animal qui avance silencieusement, évitant naturellement le corps étendu de l'homme abattu la minute d'avant, approchant lentement d'elle.

Emma se fige instantanément tandis que Shiva ondule jusqu'à sa tête. Elles se dévisagent encore une seconde, noyant leurs regards dorés l'un dans l'autre, puis le fauve vient frotter le côté de sa mâchoire fermée et monstrueuse contre la tempe rase de la femme tétanisée. Puis continuant son chemin, souplement, pressant plus doucement toute la longueur de son corps musculeux contre le flanc de sa nouvelle possession, avant de s'éloigner sans plus de bruit.

.

Les fuyards se camouflent derrière leurs écrans de fumées et sortent d'Alexandria comme des lâches.

Emma aide encore comme elle peut, patrouillant dans toute l'enceinte, à la recherche d'éventuels morts revenus à la vie.

Elle croise Aaron qui distribue des fruits, voit Carol près de Morgan, tout deux assis sur les marches de la maison choisie par l'homme noir ; Daryl, là-bas, qui tourne et vire près de la porte de l'enceinte, comme à la recherche de quelque chose, ou comme s'assurant qu'ils sont vraiment partis… pour cette fois encore.

Elle rejoint tous les autres pour écouter les paroles vindicatives d'Ezekiel, de Rick, et de Maggie qui se joint à eux sur l'estrade improvisée.

Elle se tient parmi tout le monde, anonyme, n'apercevant ni Carol, ni Carl et Enid, ou encore Tara, sans doute restée auprès des filles alitées dans la maison 74.

Il n'y a plus de clan à ce stade, ils sont tous ensemble.

Tous survivants.

Emma regarde les trois leaders, l'esprit un peu ailleurs dans le jour qui se termine enfin, avec la fatigue qui s'y mêle.

Puis elle sent quelqu'un qui s'approche un peu trop près à son goût, en silence. Elle est prête à faire un pas de côté pour laisser la place, s'effacer encore davantage. Une épaule, plus haute, la frôle, avant de s'arrêter juste devant la sienne, à lui toucher le visage, comme pour la garder en arrière, comme pour la mettre clairement sous protection.

Elle ne voit que le noir mat de la chemise de coton, aux manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes, avant de baisser son regard qui tombe d'abord sur le canon triangulaire du Seekins, tenu en arrière, plus sur la gauche puis sur le poing droit de l'homme, serré à blanchir ses phalanges, qui continue de lui frôler le haut de la hanche, visiblement très agité, tenant un objet en bois clair.

Emma retient un soupir chargé de larmes avant de glisser ses quelques doigts contre l'intérieur du bras du chasseur, recouvrant doucement sa main de la sienne, effleurant son index gauche contre la tête de la figurine. Elle a déjà vu ce morceau de bois sculpté dans le van noir de Negan, ou sa copie très ressemblante, sans y avoir jamais prêté réellement attention. Mais l'image est fulgurante et tout aussi saisissante dans l'instant.

Au bout d'un moment, elle sent enfin la tension quitter peu à peu le bras contracté de l'homme qu'elle tient discrètement contre son flanc, alors qu'elle pose doucement sa pommette meurtrie et toujours douloureuse contre son biceps, tiède à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Elle essuie rapidement de sa main libre, son nez qui semble enfin s'assécher de sang, reportant pleinement son attention aux mots annonciateurs de guerre.

Parce que rien n'est terminé.


End file.
